Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love
by silverrayne621
Summary: Meet Sasuke Uchiha, a successful business man who needs a mutual partner, meet Uzumaki Naruto, a Japanese immigrant who cares for his exboyfriends cousin's daughter. What happens when they meet? Summary isn't that good, its still pending. Slash SasuNaru.
1. A Letter Reminder

Okay...I'm starting a new idea.../ducks head/ yes...I'm aware of the fact I have 2 fics..but I actually have like half of a 100 sheet notebook written of this story..so yea...I wanna know what you guys think of it...now the prologue is really short...

Background info: This takes place in America...in New York...Sasuke is a business man, his brother Itachi, who gave him the company as a 20th birthday present, is coming back five years later...Which is where the story starts...

The ages and other info will be at the bottom.

This story will have some humor, very little angst, some drama, and lots of romance...also, gay marriages are legal in America...in my story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Warnings: very short prologue...it doesn't even show that much info...slash

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, Itax? Will hold poll at end. Past NejiXNaruto, very minor tho.

* * *

Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love 

Ch 1: Prologue: A Letter Reminder

_

* * *

_

_It has been five years since I've left you the company. As you know, the end of our deal is coming up, and I am coming home on Wednesday(of this week) to check to see if you've held up your end of the deal, the requirements we agreed on were, you are to have a family, husband or wife, at least one child, and the company sells must be stable. Please Sasuke, don't make me regret giving you the company, I'll see you in two days... _

* * *

Short huh? Yeah I know... 

Ages

Sasuke: 25

Naruto: 23

Itachi: 32

Kakashi: 34

Iruka: 32

Poll: Who should be paired with Itachi?

I will have then next chapter up tomorrow, reviews or not...but I would love at least 1 or 2 reviews...

Oh ya, if you want to know what is going to come up in here, its based on a Christmas movie...Borrowed Hearts...so...if you've ever seen it, You'll know what I'm talking about. I just noticed, the author notes are longer than this chapter...wow...


	2. The Plan of All Plans

First off I would like to thank my two reviewers, and the people who have me on alert and or favs...

Reviews: ScarletOfTheBlue, Istas

Story Alerts: jinsane226, Istas

Favs: ScarletOfTheBlue

Disclaimer, Warnings, and Pairing: See Prologue...

* * *

Business is Business, no Pleasure and Love

Ch 2: The Plan of All Plans

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't believe it, he really couldn't, in all of his twenty five years of living, he had never been this speechless.

His brother, Itachi Fucking Uchiha, was coming back...Wednesday, in two days...in two fucking days...and he remembered the deal they made five years ago...hell Sasuke didn't remember it...but of course..Itachi would remember something, he never let the opportunity pass to make his brother look stupid...hell, he would remember some stupid deal, rather than what day Christmas was...

Sasuke was stuck in a bind, he had two day to figure out what to do about his..erm...lack of family..or love-life...or whatever...

Luckily...Iruka Umino was way ahead of him..like ten steps. Since Iruka read the letter first, he immediately put out an ad.

_Sasuke Uchiha, looking for a male or female to act as his mutual partner._

_Preferably with a younger sibling, adopted child, or child of their own._

_Will be paid Ten Thousand Dollars at the end of the month._

_If you are interested, please call (475) 985-5214 and set up an appointment day and time._

Then, it seemed as soon as the ad circulated, the phone started going off, people calling, men and women, hopefully to be the chosen one.

That's where they were now, sitting on the couch in front of their first appointment.

"Name?" Sasuke lazily said, relaxing on the couch.

The appointment swooned, "Sakura Haruno," she giggled out, twirling a stand of pink hair around her finger, her green eyes twinkling.

"Alright Miss Haruno-"

"You can just call me Sakura...Sasuke," She said batting her eyelashes.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, then held up a piece of paper that had unanswered questions on it, with Sakura's name written in black pen, and ripped it in half, "Next."

Her eyes widened comically, Iruka almost felt bad for her.

"W-why?" She stuttered out, her eyes tearing up.

"Well-" He drawled out, holding up his pointer finger, "You're voice is too high," holding up the middle finger, "You're hair is pink, which I doubt is the true color," he held the next finger up, "You interrupted me," the next finger, "You scare me," he held up all five fingers, "and I possibly couldn't even see you with me, now there's five reasons, and I could probably list them all day, now please leave."

"B-b-but, We were meant to be together!!" She wailed loudly, making Iruka cover his ears.

"Iruka, could you please escort her off the premises?" It was more of a request than a question though.

Iruka nodded and led her, wailing, out of the house. When he was about to sit back down, the doorbell rang again.

Sasuke sighed as another eager faced fan girl stood in front of him, giggling about how cute he was.

This was going to be one of the longest, and most tiring days ever...

"Here we go again," He heard Iruka mutter.

Oh yeah, he was defiantly going to kill Itachi.

* * *

Two hours, fifty-two fan girls and fan boys, and one hell of a mess in the den later, Sasuke was really getting tired, so far, only a few of the fan boys were worth his time. 

The door bel rang, and someone else was let in. He or she had really long brown hair, and brown eyes, _'Not bad.' _Sasuke though, _'Now hopefully they aren't obsessed with me.'_

"Name?"

The person smiled, showing off perfect white teeth, "Haku."

"Last name?"

"I have none."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Alright, why do you think you should be my partner?"

"Well to be honest, I need fast money, my lover, he's in jail, and the bail is coming up, so I need it to get him out, so we can elope."

'_Well, at least he was honest,' _Sasuke thought, "Okay, I'll call you back and let you know. Iruka."

Iruka nodded and led him out.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, as another fan girl was let in.

Here we go again.

* * *

Two more hours, sixteen more fan girls, and a sea of ripped paper on the den floor later, Sasuke was ready to rip his hair out. Still no luck, he was really thinking about calling Haku back. 

The more he interviewed the girls, the more he realized he wasn't going to kill Itachi...no...he was going to maim, murder, and mutilate him, so bad that it would take till the next millennium to figure out who the body belonged to. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

He heard the door open and...what do you know...another fan girl...er...wait...or is that a fan boy?

He groaned and almost slapped himself, but he couldn't...he's an Uchiha, and slapping one's self is so un-Uchiha like...so he just settled for slapping himself mentally...and endured a impassive face as the fan gir-bo-er...thing rattled off on how cool he was...and how Sasuke would be so lucky to have he/she/it as his partner...

Oh yeah, the three m's really sounded good right now...

* * *

So..honestly, how was it? I liked it...so did you catch the humor I added in there? Its dumb humor...but there is humor... 

Random poll: Based on my writing, how old do you think I am...you can be honest...

Random thought: I would like to thank HIM's music..cause without it, I wouldn't have written this chapter...

Sorry its short...but the next one is going to be a bit longer...and some drama in it.

Please review...

Ch 3: Meet Uzumaki Naruto and his Freedom...


	3. Meet Uzumaki Naruto and His Freedom

This one may seemed a bit rushed, but I'm really busy today, so next chapter I will list the reviewers and the story alerters(not a word, I know) next chapter...

For Disclaimer, Warnings, and Pairings see first chapter...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- means page break, or scene change...

* * *

Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love

Ch 3: Meet Uzumaki Naruto and his Freedom

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he walked out of another hotel, it was the same thing, either he didn't have enough money, or no vacancy...

"Mommy?" a little girl with pale blue eyes and black hair whispered.

"Yeah Liberty?" He questioned, his voice heavy with an accent.

She looked up at him, "I'm hungry." she whined.

Naruto sighed again, "You know we spent the last bit of money on food two days ago."

Liberty looked down, her stomach growled almost painfully, and she knew her mommy's did too, since he barely ate when they did buy the food. She looked up smiling slightly, maybe someone would give them food. Her eyes landed on a house that looked familiar, large, white, and odd shaped, it looked like the house that was in the pictures he would show her. Her smile widened as she started running off towards the house.

"Liberty!" Naruto yelled, as she ran off down the sidewalk, her pigtails flying behind her, "Where are you going?" He ran off behind her, hoping that she didn't get hurt.

She giggled slightly and ran up the steps of the house and rang the doorbell.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'_Finally!' _Sasuke thought happily as he sat back on the couch, _'We're done.'_

"So, Sasuke, anyone in particular that you plan on choosing?" Iruka asked, sitting in a chair beside the couch.

"Well, " Sasuke said closing his eyes, "I was thinking about calling Haku back, he seemed like the only remotely normal one."

"What about a child? He didn't have any siblings, or children."

"No, well, I- damn...I guess we'll have to hold more interviews."

The doorbell rang loudly through the house.

"Iruka, you said that no one else had an appointment."

"No one else does..." Iruka said confused.

"Then who is it?"

"I have no clue, but I'll go see."

Iruka got up and walked towards the door, just before he opened it, he heard a shout of 'Liberty' and the sound of running. Sasuke must have heard it too, because he walked up behind Iruka.

Iruka opened the door, and there stood a little girl with pale blue eyes and black hair in pigtails.

"Hi." She said smiling, and waving.

Iruka looked at her, "Hi." he replied back..

"You're house is very pretty."

"Thank you, can I help you?"

"Um..Well.." She said looking down a bit, "I was wondering if you had any food that me and mommy could have..."

Iruka looked confused.

"You see...we spent the last bit of money on food two days ago and now we don't have any-"

"Liberty! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off like that? This is New York, you could get hurt...or kidnaped, or killed." An accented voice said.

Both Iruka and Sasuke looked to where the voice had came from. A blond man stood at the bottom of the steps, panting slightly, his blond hair was mussed from the wind, and sweat ran down his tan face from the sun.

"I'm sorry," he said walking up the steps, "She hasn't bothered you has she?"

"Are you this girl's father?" The brown haired man asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Liberty.

"No he's my mommy!"

Naruto blushed, "Liberty, come on, what made you even bother these two?"

"I was trying to get us some food, cause' we can't get any from the stores and stuff, and I know you're hungry cause you barely ate anything when we did get food..."

"Liberty...its not important, now come on, lets go. Sorry to bother you." Naruto says looking at Iruka and Sasuke. He grabbed Liberty's hand and started pulling her down the steps.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned back around towards the voice.

"What's your name? " The brown haired man asked.

He hesitated for a bit, then felt Liberty pull on his hand, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Iruka Umino." The brown haired man, said holding out a hand.

Naruto hesitantly shook it, "Nice to meet you, Iruka-san."

"Would you like to come in?" Naruto's eyes snapped up to the top of the steps where the voice came from.

"U-um..." Naruto stuttered out.

"Yeah!" Liberty said pulling her hand away and running up the steps.

"Liberty! Get back here! We need to be going!"

"You don't have anywhere to be going? From what your daughter said, you don't have any money for food, so why not come in and get some?"

"I-I don't even know your name."

He smirked and stepped down one step above the blond, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He held out his hand, when the blond took it, he placed a kiss on the back of it. "Nice to meet you..._Naruto..._"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I planned on stopping it here, but I wanted this chapter to be longer so..here's both chappies!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once inside, a very nervous Naruto and a giggling Liberty sat on the couch, a tray of food in front of them.

"So...Naruto...your accent...and the way you talk, you're Japanese right?" Iruka asked, interested.

"Hai Iruka-san."

"When did you first come to the United States?"

Naruto's eyes darkened at Iruka's question, "Eight years ago."

"Ah-hem..anyway, Naruto, I have a proposition...my brother, he's coming back to see if I'm able enough to keep the company, and we agreed on some requirements, one of them being I have a mutual partner of some kind..."

The blond blushed, his eyes widening, "W-what?"

"I'm asking you to act as my husband, while my brother is here...then at the end of the month, you and Liberty can leave, with ten thousand dollars..."

"How do I act as your husband?" Naruto asked looking slightly at Sasuke then back at the floor.

"Well...You see, its quite simple...you just wear a ring, throw out a few 'I love you's' and maybe a kiss or two and some cuddling, that's all."

Naruto seemed to be as red as a tomato. "Um...well, I don't know...I mean, I don't know you all that well...and...er..."

"Come on Mommy. Please? I like Iruka-san, and Sasuke-san is cool!"

Sasuke smirked, "See, even your daughter likes the idea."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, if she's okay with it."

Iruka clapped his hands together, "Alright, now, we have two days to make this work, Liberty, you're going to come with me, and Naruto, you go with Sasuke..."

"What are we getting Iruka-san?" Liberty asked looking up at him.

"Toys, clothes and other stuff to make you fell at home."

"What about Mommy? What are him and Sasuke-san going to do?"

Iruka smiled, "Don't worry Liberty...they're going to get the same things as we are..."

Liberty smiled and walked out the door as Iruka opened it for her, "Have fun you two!"

"Bye Mommy, Sasuke-san!"

Naruto watched her as she walked down the steps, "Be careful Liberty, and do what Iruka-san says!"

"Don't worry Naruto, Iruka loves kids, she'll be fine, now...lets go too, we need to get to the jewelers..."

"Jewelers?"

Sasuke nodded and led Naruto out to his car.

Naruto carefully got into the passenger seat of Sasuke's black sports car.

This was going to be one long month...

* * *

Ta-da! I present to you chapter 3...please do review...and I apologize for my lateness in updating..but I am now working my ass off to pay for two Projeckt Revolution Tour tickets..which is 120 dollars...so yeah...but I want to go...so I can see HIM.../sighs/ Ville Valo...

Well...see ya later!

Next Time: Chapter 4: Countdown Day One, What a Hectic Day...


	4. Countdown Day One, What a Hectic Day

Hi! Now that I'm not lazy, I'm going to attempt to thank my reviewers and alerters...

Reviewers: Ell, jinsane226, ruru, ScarletOfTheBlue, Istas, Belumah, Hikory, sonic-stage

Favorites: Belumah, ScarletOfTheBlue, sonic-stage, utahso

Alerters: AuraChay, Belumah, CaveDwellers, Istas, ScarletOfTheBlue, Stormraven. Chinbaldo, jinsane226, shay072002, sonic-stage

Also a big thank you to...Him, for remaking the song Rebel Yell...

Disclaimer and Warnings: See 1st chapter...

Heh heh, funny thing is...Sasuke is sooooo OOC...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Page break...

* * *

Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love

Ch 4: Countdown Day One, What a Hectic Day

* * *

Liberty laughed as Iruka pushed her through the toy store in a shopping cart."Faster Iruka-san! Faster!!"

Iruka chuckled, he really was glad that Naruto had agreed to be Sasuke's 'husband.' "So, Liberty, tell me, what is your mommy like?"

She stopped laughing, and looked down some, "Well, he's really nice, and fun too, but, sometimes he doesn't eat, like when we have enough money for food, he'll buy him some, but he always gives it to me...but," her mood immediately changed, "He is the best mommy that I could ever have!"

Iruka blinked at her sudden attitude change, "Why do you call him mommy?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just do."

"Have you ever seen your real mommy?"

Liberty shook her head, "No, he was the first person I saw when I first opened my eyes..."

Iruka nodded, "Alright! So how about we go get your toys now?"

"Yeah!" Liberty giggled as she was pushed down the endless isles of toys, her eyes lighting up happily.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The car ride wasn't as uncomfortable as Naruto thought it would be, it was actually kinda comfortable, if he could just get over the fact that Sasuke listened to rock music...

"Hey Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Hai?"

"Even though I may not sometimes act like it, I really appreciate what your doing, both you and Liberty."

"It isn't a problem Sasuke-san, I really can't say no to Liberty, so you should be thanking her."

Sasuke looked at the blond, he was now staring out the window, watching the scenery, "So...how exactly did you get Liberty anyway? She doesn't look all that much like you."

Naruto's shoulders stiffened, "Um..well..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Naruto shook his head, "No, I have to, if we want this to work..."

Sasuke stayed quiet as the blond closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window for a moment, then opened his eyes again and looked straight out the windshield.

"It was eight years ago, when I still lived in Japan. I had a boyfriend, Neji, we were together for three and a half years, and we were happy, for a while at least. I was only fourteen then and Neji was sixteen. When we first started dating he wanted to have sex with me, but I never let him, I was still too young and I didn't want him to get in trouble, so he would tell me that he would wait for me. When I turned fourteen, I realized I was in love, very much in love with Neji, so I would let him take me, that night. I went to see him...but...when I came in, he was with someone else...his own cousin, Hinata, it broke my heart, but I denied the feeling of him cheating on me, with the fact that he was a normal teenager and he would have to figure some way of getting off...so I never said anything about it...a few weeks later, I heard that Hinata was pregnant...but still didn't say that I knew anything about it. Eight and a half months later, Neji broke up with me...saying that he didn't love me anymore, but I knew the reason why. When I went to see Hinata, she told me about what happened, that's when I finally told her that I knew, but I wasn't mad at her, or Neji, I was mad a myself, for letting it get that bad. She then told me about how she was thinking about getting an abortion, because she was only fifteen, and couldn't care for a child, but I told her to have it, and I would take it, and leave the country, at first Hinata didn't want me to leave, but I told her it was for the best, so she agreed. Two and a half weeks later, she gave birth to a baby girl. When visitors were allowed to come in I was the next to the last visitor, the nurse left the baby with Hinata, and that's when the plan started. I took her and wrapped her in a blanket, and put her in the backpack that I carried in with me, making sure the little girl could still breathe I left. The hospital went into an uproar, because a child was stolen, I don't know what happened after that, because the same night I snuck onto a boat that was going to dock in New York, and left." Naruto finished, his eyes having a far-off look in them.

"So Liberty is in no relation to you at all?" Sasuke asked slowly, still taking in the information.

Naruto nodded.

"Then why does she call you mommy?"

Naruto shrugged, "Its just natural, I guess, I mean most children see their mothers first, and since I took Liberty before she opened her eyes, its only logical that she thinks that I'm her mother."

Sasuke nodded, "Why'd you name her Liberty?"

"Well, as we were coming into port, I saw the Statue of Liberty, and I immediately thought of the name Liberty."

Sasuke made an 'ah' sound and pulled into the parking lot of an expensive looking jewelry store.

Sasuke got out first, walking over to the other side of the car, he opened it for Naruto, who was struggling with the seatbelt.

He rolled his eyes and leaned down inside the car, "Here, let me help you with that." he reached out and put his hands over the blond's. "Like this." he whispered as he moved his finger slowly over the back of Naruto's hand and pushed a button, causing the seatbelt to open, then he stood back up like nothing happened.

Blushing Naruto got out of the car, and Sasuke closed the door and hit the lock button, making the car make a beeping noise.

They walked in an odd silence to the door, when they stepped inside the cool air conditioned store, Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Well, here we are, feel free to look around for anything that catches your eye." He then walked over to the counter where a teenaged girl stood and started talking to her.

Naruto looked at all of the cases of silver and gold gleaming jewelry, as he walked around, something caught his eye, it was a small silver chain, with a heart shaped pendant made out of Blue Topaz. (1)

He stared at it, it was perfect for Liberty, but, he didn't have any money...so he couldn't get it.

Suddenly strong, pale arms wrapped around his waist, "So..._honey_, did you find anything?"

"Sa-Sasuke? What are you doing?"

The arms tightened, as Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder, "Play along, the girl at the counter thinks we're a couple."

Naruto nodded and pointed to the necklace that he was looking at, "It would be perfect for Liberty, but, I can't afford it.

Sasuke looked at the price, "Its not that much, I'll get it." He motioned for the girl at the counter to come over to them.

"Can I help you sir?"

Sasuke nodded and pointed to the necklace, "That one, with the Blue Topaz."

The girl nodded and then took it to the cash register, "That will be $126.65."

Sasuke removed his arms from Naruto's waist and walked over to the front of the counter, paying for the necklace, motioning for Naruto to follow him.

Smiling the counter girl handed the necklace back to Sasuke now in a velvet black box.

Sasuke smirked and handed it to a blushing Naruto, whose face lit up and immediately hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you so much, she's going to love it." He whispered.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a soft smile, "No problem, I'll always be glad to help you." he whispered back, placing a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

The teen at the counter awed.

"When will the rings be done?" Sasuke asked letting go of Naruto, and turning back to the counter.

"In about two to three hours."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright, We'll be back in two and a half then. Come on Naruto, lets go." He said walking away.

Naruto nodded and ran after him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Iruka-san?"

Iruka looked towards the dressing room where the girl was trying on one of the many dresses she picked out, "Yes Liberty?"

"How come Sasuke-san is so desperate to have a husband and child?"

Iruka sighed, "Well Liberty, Sasuke's brother is coming back, and if he doesn't have a husband or child then his brother will take the company back."

"Why does he need the company so bad?"

"It's a way to show Itachi that he can take care of the company, and its one of Sasuke's dreams...to be as great as his brother was at owning the company."

Liberty nodded, "Then I'll try my best to make it seem like I'm his daughter, I think it'll be fun to have Sasuke-san as my daddy...he makes Mommy happy."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "He does?"

The dressing room door opened and Liberty stepped out in a red summer dress, "Yeah, I've never seen Mommy's eyes light up like that when Sasuke-san is around...its good to see him happy..."

Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment, maybe this would work out, in more than one way, "So Liberty, did you find any clothes that you liked?"

She nodded and pointed inside the dressing room, where some clothes hung, and others were on the floor. "Can I wear this out?" she pointed to the red dress she was wearing.

Iruka smiled and gathered the clothes to go pay for them.

They sat in Iruka's car, "Alright Liberty, now we need to go get the fake marriage license."

"If it's fake then won't Itachi-san know it's fake?"

Iruka shook his head, "Its not so fake that its noticeable, if he is to call the church then they will say that Sasuke and Naruto were married three years ago."

Liberty just nodded and looked out the window in awe at the city.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Alright Naruto, you almost done?" Sasuke asked from outside of the dressing room.

A muffled sound came from behind the door.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I said, I don't think this is right!"

"Why not?"

"Well-" Naruto said coming out, "Is it suppose to fit like this? Will your brother like it?"

Sasuke looked at the blond, "Yes, its suppose to fit like that, are you comfortable in it?"

Naruto looked down at the black button up shirt, then towards the baggy orange pants, and the neon green tie that completed the outfit. "Yes...it is kinda comfortable..."

Sasuke walked towards the blond and put an arm around his shoulder, "There you go, and plus...from some weird point of view, its actually kinda you..."

Naruto's face lit up, "Really?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, now, you can go change, and we need to get some shoes."

"Um..can I stay in this?"

He smirked, "Thought you didn't like it?"

"I didn't say that!" he said pouting.

"Whatever lets go, we need to go."

Four hours later, they were on their way back to Sasuke's house, with Naruto's new wardrobe, and their new matching white gold wedding bands.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When they met up at Sasuke's house, Naruto immediately got hugged by Liberty.

"Mommy! Your back...and your clothes are pretty!"

Naruto smiled, "Well so are you. What did you and Iruka-san do today?"

She looked thoughtful, "Well, we went to the toy store, and then to get clothes. Lookie Mommy, Iruka-san got me a stuffed fox."She held out the fox, it was plump and chubby, a brownish red color.

"Its very pretty Liberty." He took out the black velvet box, "Sasuke-san got it for you" He opened it, and showed her the necklace.

Her eyes lit up, "Its mine?"

Naruto nodded.

"Put it on!" She said excitedly.

Naruto carefully put it around her neck, and clasped the chain.

She looked down, taking the pendant in her hand, her eyes still sparkling.

Suddenly she ran into Sasuke arms, he braced himself and put his arms around her, "Thank you Sasuke-san, thank you."

He looked down at the girl in his arms, and tightened his arms around her, "No problem, but Liberty...call me Daddy..okay?"

"Okay..Daddy." She said testing it out.

Sasuke smiled at the little girl.

"I think its time to go to bed Liberty." Naruto said, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

Liberty nodded and pulled herself out of Naruto's arms, "Night Mommy, Night Daddy!" she said, skipping up the stairs after Iruka.

Naruto blushed at the thought of Sasuke being her father, "Well, I'm going to ask Iruka-san where my room is. Goodnight Sasuke-san."

As he started towards the stairs, he was suddenly pulled back, and into Sasuke's arms.

"S-Sasuke-san..."

Leaning down, Sasuke quickly kissed Naruto on the lips, "Just call me Sasuke...you are, after all, my lover now."

Naruto blushed, "Okay, goodnight Sasuke."

Smirking, he leaned down and kissed the blond again, Goodnight, _Na-ru-to._"

The blond stuttered and ran up the stairs.

Sasuke just shook his head and walked towards his office, this was most defiantly going to be an excellent month.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Liberty?"

"Do we have to leave at the end of the month?"

A sigh, "Yes Liberty."

"Why can't we stay?"

"We just can't Liberty, we just can't"

Naruto leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "See you in the morning."

"Okay, she said putting on a smile.

Naruto smiled back and turned the lights off, shutting the door.

Her smiled dropped as the room plunged the darkness, she turned over, holding the pendent tightly, Why can you be happy Mommy?" she whispered, tears in her eyes, "Why can't we be happy?"

* * *

So..er..how did you like that? I liked this chapter...I guess...

Wow, 8 pages...

Oh yeah, Liberty's necklace looks like this: http:// www .madaboutjewellery. com /acatalog/ th(underscore)baby(underscore)crystal(underscore)love(underscore)heart(underscore)necklace. jpg Just take out the space, and pretend that it's a blue topaz, instead of a diamond, let me know if the link doesn't work...

Well review!

Next time on Business is Business, No Pleasure or Love

Chapter 5: Day Two, An Early Arrival, Its Show Time!


	5. An Early Arrival, Its Show Time!

I would like to thank all my reviewers...I would put your names up, but my arm is fucking killing me...and plus...I'm watchin' the dubbed Naruto...yes, I'm weird... so anyway...

Disclaimer and Warnings: See first chapter, Liberty's mine though, if you want to use her in any, way, shape or form, let me know...

Note: Naruto's personality may change some...like he'll be more...er...normal...like...his attitude changes...you'll see...Also, some minor Naruto flirting with Itachi, and a jealous Sasuke.

* * *

Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love

Ch 5: An Early Arrival, Its Show Time!

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the master bedroom's large windows, the curtains swung gently in the breeze, the birds sang beautifully, his bed was warm, and the loud knocking still didn't stop...

Sasuke groaned and snuggled back into the pillows, hoping to drown out the knocking, but damn, it didn't work.

"Little Brother! I know your in there!" His deep voice echoed through the open window.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, _'Shit!'_

Wasn't Itachi suppose to be here tomorrow?"

He hurriedly got dressed, threw open the bedroom door and ran to the front door.

"Sasuke, open the door." Came his brother's calm voice again.

He fumbled with the lock, attempting to open them, "Hold on!" He jerked the chain from its place, turned the lock, and threw the door open.

Itachi stood there, his hand poised to knock again, "Its about time." he said letting himself and the silver haired man that stood behind him, carrying their luggage, in.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked shutting the door and trying to act as calm as possible.

"Well, I came into town a day early, so I though, why not visit my little brother and his family...unless you didn't hold up on your end of our bargain..." Itachi said looking around the foyer.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course I did Itachi, what do you take me for?"

Itachi just raised and eyebrow, "Really, I don't see your **family** anywhere, where are they?"

A noise stopped Sasuke from answering his question, both heads turning towards the stairs, where a little girl stood, in pale blue pajamas with little frogs and foxes, stood. The leg of the fox plushie clutched in one hand while the other rubbed her tired blue eyes.

Sasuke smiled and walked up the stairs, "Hey Liberty, did we wake you?"

She shook her head tiredly, "Iruka-san did, he said that you could get me breakfast."

"Alright, lets go." He said, picking up Liberty and carrying her down the stairs, "Where's Naruto?"

"Mommy's still asleep, Iruka-san said that he'll let you wake him up." She said resting her head on his shoulder, then her eyes fell on Itachi. "Daddy? Who is that?"

Sasuke stopped and turned around, "Liberty...this is my brother, Itachi. Itachi, this is my daughter Liberty."

Liberty wiggled in his arms so she could face Itachi, "Nice to meet you Itachi-san. You're hair is very pretty, is it real?"

The silver haired man behind him giggled, Itachi, who tried to keep a straight face, just gaped at the little girl.

"Who are you?" She asked, pointing towards the silver haired man.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you Liberty." He held out his hand.

She giggled and grabbed his hand shaking it.

A maid came into the foyer, where they stood, "Mr. Uchiha, shall I take Liberty in the kitchen for breakfast?"

Sasuke nodded and handed her over to the maid, "Also, could you send someone to show Itachi and Mr. Hatake to their rooms?"

She nodded, summoning another maid as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said walking up the stairs.

He walked down the hallway, he went back toward the master bedroom. Instead of going into the master bedroom, he took a right, into one of the guest rooms. In the middle of the bed was a lump, now halfway uncovered, turned over and grabbed for a pillow that had lie on the other side of the bed.

He shook his head and silently walked over to the bed, "Naruto, wake up, its morning."

The blond groaned and turned over to face Sasuke.

"Naruto, come on, wake up."

He groaned again, "No...leave me alone, I don't want to." his accent thicker than usual.

Sasuke chuckled, "Alright Naruto you asked for it." his hands crept under the blankets, towards the blond's sides. He smirked as his hands made contact with the blond's skin, "You better wake up Naruto, I'm warning you." Naruto still didn't wake up, "Alright then, if that's how you wan to be." He moved his fingers up and down the blond's sides, causing Naruto to squirm.

"Stop." The blond whined.

Sasuke, still smirking, leaned down to Naruto's ear, "Well, maybe if you wake up."

"But Sasuke...I don't want to...It's too early..." Naruto tried to turn back over, but was grabbed by Sasuke, who picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

Waking up a bit more, Naruto finally opened his eyes, and looked around at his surroundings, "What are we doing in the bathroom?"

"You, my dear, are going to get ready, my brother is here, a bit early, so hurry." Sasuke said letting Naruto down.

"Where's Liberty?"

"She's down there with them, eating breakfast, don't worry, just hurry up, okay?"

Naruto nodded walked over to the shower to fix the water, "Um..do you mind?"

Sasuke's smirk widened, "No...not at all..." he replied, walking over to Naruto and placing a kiss on the blond's lips, "See you at breakfast!" he cheerily said walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So little brother, where is your wife?" Itachi asked smirking as Sasuke walked into the dining room where breakfast was being held, and sat down, not answering Itachi.

"I wasn't aware that I was a female, I'm not, am I Sasuke-kun?" an accented voice said, as a blond man came in and sat in a chair beside Sasuke.

Liberty giggled at her Mommy's change in attitude.

"But I'm sure if you prefer me to be female, Itachi-san, I could come up with some arrangements." Naruto said throwing a smirk in Itachi's direction.

"And you are?"

"Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

Itachi smirked, "The pleasure is all mine," he took Naruto's hand and kissed the back of it. "So tell me, how did you meet my brother?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say.

Liberty giggled, "They met in a park!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "They did?"

Liberty nodded, "Yeah, you see, me and Mommy were playing in the park, and Mommy threw the ball too hard, and it went in the road, so I couldn't get it, then Daddy, he was walking down the other side of the street, towards a car, and he saw the ball, he got it, crossed the street and gave it to me. Mommy came and thanked him, and Daddy asked Mommy on a date!"

"I see, so, Naruto, tell me, why did you chose my brother."

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder, "Well, he's the first person, besides Liberty to make me happy. Liberty likes him, and when we first met, Liberty took the an immediate liking to him, so it just bloomed from there. If Liberty is happy, then I am...and plus..I love him." he grabbed Sasuke hand, and laced their fingers together.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto, "Love you too."

"Well isn't that incredibly sappy." Itachi muttered.

Liberty giggled and covered her eyes. "Mommy...Daddy...not at the table..."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke pulled away.

"So Naruto, how is Sasuke in bed?" Kakashi asked, his mismatched eyes twinkling in the light.

Naruto blushed, "Well..."

"I don't think that is any of your business Mr. Hatake." Sasuke said saving Naruto from answering.

"Oh no, please do share, I do want to know if my brother in law is making my little brother happy." Itachi said smirking.

A thought came to Naruto's head, he smirked, and almost Uchiha-like smirk, "Now, now, Itachi-san, I'm sure I could show you, just how happy you brother is..." he said lowly, taking a hand and running it up Itachi's arm.

"Naruto, could I please talk to you for a moment?" Sasuke said, glaring at his brother.

Naruto shrugged as Sasuke pulled him into the foyer.

"Why are you flirting with my brother." It wasn't a question.

Naruto sighed, "I don't know, I mean, I'm trying to make it believable that were dating...and I guess I'm trying a little too hard?"

"A little? Nah...just too much..."

He closed his eyes, "I knew it...I guess I'm just nervous and I'm scared that I'll blow the secret, and cause you to loose the company-" A finger was placed to his lips.

"Calm down Naruto, you're doing fine, just act normal, and don't throw the whole flirting with my brother thing overboard, okay?" Sasuke said smiling a bit.

Naruto blushed, and glared at Sasuke, "I'm not flirting with him!"

"Alright, alright, fine, your just being friendly, now lets go back to the dining room, before Itachi decides to come and get us." He said grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him into the dining room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Liberty exclaimed running up to them, "Can we go ice skating?"

Naruto kneeled down in front of Liberty. "Already? But you just woke up, barely an hour ago, and I'm sure Itachi-san is tired from his trip here..."

"But Mommy! Please, Itachi-san won't mind! He wants to go..." She turned towards Itachi, "Right?"

Itachi shrugged, "Its fine with me, don't let my arrival stop your day of fun."

"See?" Liberty said dragging it out, "Come on Mommy! I'm sure Daddy, Iruka-san, and Kakashi-san won't mind either."

"Its alright with me." Iruka said standing up and taking some of the dishes to the kitchen.

"Me too." Kakashi got up and went to the kitchen with Iruka.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke, "Sasuke..."

"I think it's an excellent idea, come Naruto, lets go get ready..."

Naruto pouted, "But what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Sasuke chuckled and looked at Naruto's choice of clothes for that day, a pair of black baggy pants and a white tank top, "I think you're going to need thicker clothes than that, though...the pants are perfect. What do you think Liberty?"

She giggled, "Silly Mommy, you can't wear that ice skating, its too cold."

"Okay, I see that I'm outnumbered, come on Liberty, lets go change."

"Yay!" She cheered grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto was dragged upstairs.

"Well, I have to say Sasuke," Itachi said coming up to him, "I am very proud of you little brother...but...not throughly convinced that you can take care of the company, so how exactly is the company doing?"

Sasuke shrugged, "The same as it was before you left. The sales increasing every couple of days. Some new employees, a few changes to the stocks, nothing big."

"I see, so, how's life being a married man?"

"Its fun, having someone to hold every night as you drift off to sleep, having a child. Not as bad as I first thought."

Itachi nodded.

"So, Itachi, when do you plan on getting a girlfriend...or boyfriend..."

"I wasn't aware this was about me."

"Its not, I'm just curious...that's all."

Suddenly Itachi almost fell with the sudden weight that attached itself to his back, "Itachi-san!"

Sasuke had to hold back a laugh. "Liberty, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see if Itachi-san's hair was real..." She trailed off, running her fingers through it. "It is!" She squealed, letting go of Itachi and dropping down to the floor.

"Where's Mommy?" Sasuke asked picking Liberty up.

"He's still upstairs, I'll go get him." Liberty asked giggling as he twirled her around.

Sasuke put her down and she ran off upstairs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the guest bedroom, Naruto sat in the floor, in front of the closet.

"Mommy?"

Naruto jumped, his head hitting the door.

"Mommy? You alright?"

He sighed, "Yes Liberty, I'm fine..."

He heard her sigh, "Okay, hurry up, Daddy might come up here."

"Alright Liberty, I'll be down in a second..."

When she left, he sighed again and got up, "I can't get attached, we're leaving in 29 days..."

He opened the door and shut the light off.

"I can't fall in love..."

* * *

So...hope this chapter tides you over...I don't want them ridiculously long...or the story will be over before it starts...okay, some questions...

1) Sai is gonna be with Itachi, so Sai: Seme or Uke?

2) Some ideas for the Uchiha company...what kind of company are they?

3) When Neji comes into the story, do you want a NejixNarutoxSasuke triangle? Like Neji comes back, realizes that he still loves Naruto and tries to take him back? Or do you want Sasuke to immediately tell him off?

Random question: Does pajama pants make the world go around? XD Couldn't resist..just saw the commercial...lol

Well, please review. Sorry for not having the chapter longer, but its storming over here...so ya...

Next time on Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love: Ice skating and a Face from Naruto's Past.


	6. Ice Skating and a Face from Naruto's Pas

Hi!! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but we've been pulling up carpet, linoleum, and hardwood floor in our new house to get ready for August 22...cause I go back to school then...and/is guilty/ I've been working on another story...gosh...I watch too much TV.../sighs/ I'll post some info about it at the end of the chapter...

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue, cause you won't get a half a penny from me...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Page break

Oh yeah, when the speaking changes to _this, _it means that Naruto and the mysterious person is speaking in Japanese, since I only know the kanji, and not the romanji...weird huh?

Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love

Ch 6: Ice Skating and a Face from Naruto's Past

The cold air around them was oddly comforting. The laughing of children and the quiet talking of adults echoed around them. No one around them paid them any attention as they got on their skates and went towards the ice.

"Mommy! Come on, lets go skating!" Liberty said excitedly as she tugged on Naruto's neon orange gloved hand.

"Um, Liberty, I really don't know if that's a really good idea..."

"What's wrong Naruto?" Itachi asked from where he stood on the ice, "Do you not know how to ice skate?"

Naruto looked down, blushing at the truth of the accusation.

Itachi skated back over to the edge and gently grabbed Naruto's arm, "Come with me, I shall teach you how to skate."

Still blushing, Naruto allowed Itachi to lead him away, leaving Sasuke jealous (Which he would totally deny.)

"Come on Daddy, lets go catch up to them and steal Mommy away from Kitty-san."

"Kitty?"

Liberty giggled, "He looks like a big kitty to me..."

Sasuke smiled at her, "Let's go."

Iruka smiled as he watched Sasuke grab Liberty's hand and pull her onto the ice.

"He's better that I expected him to be with kids." Kakashi said walking up beside Iruka.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked slightly puzzled.

"Well, when I met him on his twentieth birthday, he seemed like he was a spoiled brat in a toy store, I never really expected him to actually settle down...especially since his reputation in high school."

Iruka just chuckled a bit, "Well Kakashi, people change."

Kakashi just shook his head and pulled Iruka onto the ice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi pulled Naruto slowly around the rink, one arm wrapped around his waist.

Naruto yelped as he almost fell again, "Itachi-san, is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is, though I can say that I expected you to be able to do this already..."

"You expect too much of me Itachi-san..." Naruto replied blushing slightly.

Suddenly they heard giggling, and an unknown force knocked Itachi down, making Naruto fall too.

"Kitty-san!" It was Liberty, she sat on Itachi's back pulling at his hair.

"Liberty!" Naruto chided, "Don't call him that, its rude. I apologize for her behavior Itachi-san." he said getting up and wobbling on the ice.

Itachi laughed and sat on the ice, ignoring the cold, taking Liberty into his lap, "Its quite alright Naruto, I find your daughter, cute."

Liberty smiled cutely and hugged Itachi, "Come on, lets let Daddy teach Mommy how to skate, and you can come with me!"

Itachi nodded and got up, bumping into Naruto causing him to lose balance, "Ah!" he yelled surprised, when a black gloved hand shot out and grabbed the front of his black long sleeved shirt, and two strong arms caught his waist.

"Mommy's silly." Liberty giggled as she tugged on Itachi's hand, "Let's go Kitty-san."

Itachi laughed, "Alright Liberty." He let go of Naruto's shirt and let Liberty pull him around the rink.

"Can you stand on your own?" Sasuke asked, his arms still around Naruto's waist.

Naruto blushed darker, "Yeah, I think."

Sasuke slowly removed his arms from their vice like grip around Naruto's waist and let the blond stand on his own.

Naruto wobbled slightly.

"You ready?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Yea-Ah!" He yelled again as his legs slid out from under him and he fell into Sasuke's chest.

Liberty giggle as she and Itachi passed them, "Come on Mommy, Daddy, you're losing."

"Yes little brother, Naruto, at least pose a challenge."

Naruto pouted as he stood up and grabbed Sasuke's arms.

"So Naruto, you ready to show them what skating is really like?"

"But I don't know how..."

Sasuke just smirked and turned him around, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist again, "Just move your feet, like walking, I'll push and you'll pull."

Naruto nodded and blushed again as he felt Sasuke's warm breath blow across his ear, tentatively moving his feet, he noticed they started moving slowly. Growing more confident, he moved his feet faster, gaining speed. He laughed, enjoying himself, "Look Sasuke, we're doing it!"

"That's it, look up there, see, we're almost to Itachi and Liberty."

He looked up, there they were, standing up ahead waiting for them.

"Mommy! You did it!"

Naruto smiled and then noticed the wall that they stood at coming up fast, "Um, Sasuke, how do we stop?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, "Stop?"

Naruto nodded frantically, "Wall!"

Sasuke looked up his eyes widening, "Shit, hold on." He quickly turned their bodies so they were skating backwards, his back ramming into the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs and losing his balance, falling on top of Naruto.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Liberty exclaimed skating over to them and getting down on her blue jean clad knees.

Itachi chuckled at bit, shaking his head and skating over to where they lay in a pile. "Well little brother I must say I really didn't expect you to forget to teach him how to stop." he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him up, "Are you alright?"

Trust Itachi to say it like he didn't care.

"Just fine, my backs sore, but I'm fine."

Itachi nodded and pulled him towards the benches that were behind the wall that Sasuke hit. When Sasuke was seated and leaning against the back of the benches, he went back and helped Naruto up, "Are you alright?"

Naruto groaned, "I feel like I was just crushed by bricks."

Itachi chuckled and led him to the bench where Sasuke was.

Kakashi and Iruka came gliding up to the carpet, "What happened?"

"Sasuke's met the wall and Naruto went face first in the ice." Itachi said as he rubbed circles on Sasuke's back, trying to help get his breath back.

Liberty stood on the bench beside Naruto rubbing circles on his back.

"Well, I think that its time to go home then, we can't afford them getting more hurt." Iruka said sitting on a bench and taking off his ice skates, Kakashi following in suit.

"I think you're absolutely right," Itachi agreed, sitting down and taking his skates off too.

Soon they stood at the counter returning their skates and getting the shoes back.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I really didn't mean to fall on you."

Naruto smiled, he was still a bit out of breath, "Its alright Sasuke, I understand." he kissed Sasuke quickly on the lips.

Sasuke smiled and stepped away.

"_Naruto-kun!"_

Naruto turned around.

"_Naruto-kun!"_

Suddenly he was tackled, and the breath me managed to get back into his lungs was knocked back out.

Naruto opened his eyes up and studied the person on top of him, black hair, pale skin, black eyes, and ridiculously tight clothes, he knew one person that fit the description.

"Sai?"

The man on top of him squealed a bit, _"Naruto-kun! It really is you!"_

Switching over to Japanese he asked,_ "What are you doing here Sai?"_

He shrugged, _"I decided to come to America, to get away from Neji."_

"_Neji?" _Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

Sai nodded gravely, and got up helping Naruto up, _"After you left, he came looking for me, asking me where you were and where his child was, the child he didn't want."_

"_That bastard."_

"_I know, I got a call from him earlier, he said that if I ever find you to tell him that he still loves you." _

Naruto looked down, _"Why?"_

Sai looked around, _"Can we talk somewhere more private?"_

Naruto nodded, _"We can go back to my house."_

He nodded, then turned to see four people staring at him.

"Who are they?" He asked in English, pointing to them.

"Oh right!" Naruto grabbed Sai's arm and pulled him towards the group, "Sai, this is my husband Sasuke Uchiha."

Sai looked at him, black eyes, black hair, pale skin, a dark blue button up shirt under a large black coat, and black pants. "Nice to meet you Sasuke-teme."

Naruto hit Sai on the arm playfully, "Be nice Sai, he's not a bastard."

Sai glared at Sasuke, "You hurt him and I'll kill you."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "What ever."

Naruto coughed drawing their attention back to him, "This is Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."

"Hm...I can see where you get all your looks from Sasuke-teme." He turned towards the elder Uchiha, they looked almost the same, only Itachi was taller, had longer hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wore a blood red short sleeved shirt, with a long sleeved mesh shirt underneath it and black pants, slightly tighter than Sasuke's, his coat was draped over his arm, "It's a pleasure to meet you Itachi-san." he said bowing.

Naruto rolled his eyes, trust Sai to flirt with Sasuke's brother, "This is Iruka Umino, Sasuke's assistant, and Kakashi Hatake, Itachi-san's assistant." he said pointing towards the brown haired man and the silver haired man that stood beside Itachi.

Sai looked over towards where Naruto had pointed, the silver haired man had peculiarly mismatched eyes, one was a cool blue and the other was a pinkish-red color, his long black coat covering his clothes. Sai then looked towards Iruka who had warm brown eyes and wore an earthy green coat with a chocolate brown sweater and brown pants. "Nice to meet you Iruka-san, Kakashi-san." he sai offering them a little bow.

"Hello!" A voice said.

Sai looked down, a little girl stood there waving, she had black hair in to high pigtails and pale blue eyes, she wore a pair of blue jeans and had a red sweater on, a pink jacket covering her, "Hi. What's your name?"

"Liberty. Nice to meet you Sai-san."

He chuckled, "Just call me Sai, okay Liberty?"

She nodded and bounded over to Sasuke.

"_Is that her?" _Sai asked, turning to Naruto.

Naurto nodded, his eyes taking a cold look in them for a moment, _"Yes. That's her. Neji's daughter."_

"_She's beautiful, I can see Hinata in her."_

Naruto chuckled, _"Yeah, I know. How is Hinata?"_

"_She became a doctor shortly after you left, she misses you a lot."_

They heard a cough.

"Oh right! Sorry. Guys, this is Sai, my foster brother/guardian."

There, I know it may not seem like alot...but, I'm going to have to cut it off there, please don't be mad...

Question, someone give me a last name for Sai...

How do you like what Liberty calls Itachi? I've always wondered if someone from the Akatsuki would call Itachi that...

Sai is 6 years older than Naruto, making him 28...

Well please read and review! You could learn something!

Oh yeah, here's the summary for the story I'm working on,

Naruto Uzumaki didn't understand why he acted so different, why he was so nice and caring during the summer, but once he sees him at school, he realizes that Sasuke Uchiha is an un caring, fake bastard...or is he?

Terrible summary I know, but what made me think of this idea is the movie Grease.../sighs/ yes, I watch too much tv...and the chorus from the song Vampire Heart by HIM

_Hold me_

_Like you held onto life_

_When all fears came alive and entombed me_

_Love me _

_Like you love the sun_

_Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

But..its not gonna be about vampires...the chorus is just an allusion...

So what do you think about the new idea?

Next time on Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love: Getting to know Sai, the Past Hurts More Than People Think


	7. Getting to know Sai, the Past Hurts More

Alright, I have finally decided to update...

Sorry it took so long, I've been busy, and I have to register for school soon!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but Liberty, please don't steal her!

Warnings: See prologue...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- page break

_Japanese_

* * *

Business is Business no Pleasure or Love 

Ch 7: Getting to know Sai, the Past Hurts More Than People Think

* * *

The ride back to Sasuke's house was quiet. Only quiet whispers in Japanese and the occasional outburst in English were there. 

Itachi, not one for the odd silences, broke it.

"So, Sai, from what Naruto told us, you are his...foster brother?"

From the backseat, Sai looked up from Naruto's ring, "Yes Itachi-san, I was adopted into his family, then became his guardian shortly after."

Sasuke looked up from the road, his eyes meeting Naruto's through the rear-view mirror, a curious look in them.

"His guardian?" Itachi asked intrigued, looking slightly at his brother, noticing the confused look on his face.

Sai smiled slyly at Itachi, "I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you." Sai looked at Naruto, "_Can I Naruto-kun?" _

"_Just sugar-coat it a bit, remember, Sasuke isn't my real husband."_

Sai nodded, "Well, in Japan, when Naruto was twelve, I was eighteen, not old enough to be on my own just yet, so his family took me in. Naruto-kun and I became fast friends...three years later, I decided to take Naruto-kun with me when I left, his parents allowed me to, then I sent him here to America." Not exactly the whole truth but it would keep Naruto's cover longer.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he knew the story was a lie, if Sai had taken in Naruto when he turned twenty-one, then Naruto would be fifteen, when the other night, Naruto told him that he left Japan when he was fourteen...something didn't check out, one of them were lying, and he intended to find out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arriving back at Sasuke's house Sai and Naruto immediately left the car, in a deep conversation.

"_So Naruto-kun, this is you're house?"_

Naruto shrugged, _"For a month."_

"_What about after?"_

Naruto's eyes darkened_, "I'm not sure."_

"_You can come live with me, you know that..."_

"_Thanks Sai."_

Sai shrugged, _"No problem Naruto-kun."_

Opening the unlocked door, Naruto was immediately tackled by a very hyper Liberty.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Looking at the little girl on his chest, he cocked his head to the side, "What Liberty?"

"Can I go to the park??"

"I'm not sure...I mean, I am kinda tired and plus I wanna catch up with Sai..."

Liberty frowned, a sad look creeping into her eyes.

"I'll take her, if you want me to."

Naruto looked up at Iruka, who stood over them, a gentle smile on his face, "Oh no Iruka-san, I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's alright Naruto, you've lived here for over three years, you should know now that I love to take Liberty out."

Looking back at Liberty's pleading eyes, and Iruka's gentle face, he sighed, "Alright, but if she gives you any trouble, bring her back here. You understand me Liberty? Don't give him any trouble at all." he gave her a stern look.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Okie dokie Mommy!" she said as she grabbed Iruka's arm and pulled him out the front door, Kakashi following out behind them as he paused to help up Naruto.

"So...this is a nice house you have here Sasuke-teme."

Naruto glared at Sai.

"Fine, fine, "Sasuke_-san_."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Just call him Sasuke."

"I'm trying to be polite."

"When were you ever?"

Sai just shrugged and walked into the foyer, "So Naruto-kun, where are we going to catch up?"

"Follow me." Naruto said as he led Sai upstairs, "We'll be up here for a while, alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked towards Sai, then back at Naruto, "Alright, me and Itachi have to catch up anyway..."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "Love you."

Sasuke nodded at Naruto, "You too."

Rolling his eyes Naruto continued up the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After closing and locking the door to the guest bedroom, Naruto turned to Sai, a grave look on his face.

"_Why did you really leave Japan?"_

Looking down a bit, Sai just sighed, _"Well...at first...I came to convince you to come back to Japan with me, then Neji came to me, before I left, and asked me to give you...this..." _He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket,_"It's a note from Neji...he wanted me to give this to you, at first I refused, but...he offered me something that I couldn't refuse..."_

Naruto looked at Sai curiously.

"_He offered me money..."_

"_What?!? That god dammed bastard."_

Sai took a deep steadying breath, _"It's all my fault..."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He followed me here..." _His eyes were downcast.

"_Neji?"_

Sai nodded and then took another deep steadying breath, _"If he finds you...it's all my fault...I didn't want him to..."_

Placing a hand on Sai's fake leather clothed knee, Naruto made a shushing sound, _"It's not you're fault, I mean, he offered you money..."_

"_No, I refused the money and told him to fuck off, then, he offered more...and I caved..."_

"_It's still not you're fault." _Naruto offered quietly.

Sai nodded vigorously, _"If I still didn't have that damn money problem(1)...I wouldn't have agreed to kidnap you and Liberty...and then take you back to Neji..."_ he closed his eyes, trying not to let his voice waver any, _"Then...in the skating ring, I saw how happy you and Liberty were here...and I realized that you are happier now, than you were when you were dating Neji..."_

Naruto stared at Sai for a moment, before drawing the older one into a hug.

"_I'm sorry...so sorry...for everything..." _Only then, did Sai let the tears fall...

They sat in silence, for a while, drinking in each other's comfort, before they're lives became too much to handle and deep dark secrets were revealed...

* * *

I was, planning to stop here...but I realized that I have neglected this fic long enough so I shall add some more to it...Warnings: Uchiha 'brotherly' love...

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen the brother's sat on stools at the island in the center of the kitchen. 

"So Little Brother, are you not worried that Sai and Naruto are becoming reacquainted with each other..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow over the mug he was currently drinking from, "Naruto wouldn't do that behind my back, he loves me and I love him," _**'I hope' **_he silently added to himself.

"What ever you say Sasuke." Itachi dismissed him, waving a hand at him and going back to the documents he was looking over..

Grinning, Sasuke decided to bring up the conversation from earlier back up, "So Itachi, when are you settling down? You are getting old after all."

His eyebrow twitched, "Little Brother, I am only 32 years old...and I'll have you know, I plan on settling down soon..."

"With you're hand?" Sasuke grinned perversely at Itachi.

"Very funny Little Brother, I see that my sarcastic sense of humor rubbed off on you too..."

Sasuke stared up innocently at Itachi, "Who said I was being sarcastic..."

"Bastard." Itachi mumbled and let his head fall into his hands.

"It's alright Bro, just think, you'll be the _40-Year Old Virgin. _You'll be famous, rich, surrounded by lots of people...and still a virgin."

Itachi mumbled something and thumped Sasuke on the head, "I'm already rich, famous,_** and**_ surrounded by annoying rich and famous dunderheads..."

"Are you a virgin?"

Thumping his brother harder, he followed up with a slap to the back of the annoying duck do, "Duck ass, shut up."

Grinning again Sasuke rubbed at the back of his head, "Now, we're even, asking Naruto about our sex life..really...what kind of brother are you?"

"The blood and guts kind, where I'd rather see what's on the inside, literally, instead of out..." A malice smile replaced his usual stoic face.

Sasuke shuttered at the face and quickly changed the subject, "So...if I were to hook you up with...oh...say...Sai, what would you do?"

Like all Uchiha's they barely lied and got down to the point, "I would probably date him, fuck him, then date him again, fuck him again and...well...you get the picture..."

Sasuke grinned gleefully, "You have a crush on Sai?"

"Not a crush, more of an excessive need to know more about him..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Which is Itachi-speak, for I have a crush on Sai..."

"What ever."

They sat in silence for a moment before Itachi broke it, "You think Sai is trustworthy?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Yeas, I guess, I mean, he is Naruto's foster brother and guardian."

"And you trust some random guy from Japan to be locked up in a room with you're husband for over an hour?"

"Believe me Brother, I'm not all worried about him."

"Why's that?"

Sasuke shook his head exasperated, "And you wonder why you don't ever get dates..."

"Sasuke..."

"Fine, he was flirting with you at the skating rink...now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Naruto." He waved a bye to Itachi as he walked out of the room. Leaving Itachi to wonder about his thoughts and Sai...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke trudged up the stairs just as Sai came out of the door, a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Sai shook his head and walked down the stairs.

Sasuke frowned at Sai and walked over to the door he came out of, inside was the sound of quiet sobs. Cracking open the door, a stream of light flashed into the room, highlighting Naruto, who sat curled up on the floor, a piece of paper lying out on the floor in front of him.

"Naruto?"

The blond's head snapped up and blue eyes widened, his hands coming up to wipe away the tears, as he struggled to get his voice.

"Sa...Sasuke...I didn't hear you...what's wrong?"

Walking into the room, he shut and lock the door and walked over to Naruto, sitting down beside him, "I should be asking you that too."

He gave a week chuckle, "Nothing you should be worried about..."

"Cut the crap Naruto."

Naruto winced as Sasuke said it, sharp, cold, and commanding.

"Now," A finger lifted his chin up, and made him look into Sasuke's eyes, "What's wrong?"

Naruto sniffed slightly, and sighed, "You remember me telling you about Neji right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, he bribed Sai to kidnap me and Liberty to take us back to him."

Sasuke fumed, "Where is that bastard...I ought to kill him..."

"No, Sasuke, it's not Sai's fault, believe me...Neji offered him a lot of money..."

"It's not all about the money...if he told you that he stopped loving you then he should let it go."

Naruto pushed away from Sasuke, "You don't understand Sasuke, Sai couldn't help taking the bribe..."

"Sure, most guys love to get their pockets full..."

"Sasuke, would you listen to me for one fucking moment!" Naruto was pissed and Sasuke could tell, "Alright, as I was saying, Sai. Couldn't. Help. It. It's this money problem he has...it's kinda like a gambling addiction..."

"Alright, so Neji offered to pay Sai if he got you and Liberty back to him...so...is he?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, family comes before money...and he said that Neji's here to try to do it himself."

"Is that note from him?"

Naruto nodded.

"What does it say?"

Naruto picked it up and started reading it,

"Naruto,

It has been a long time, a very long time.

I apologize for making Hinata pregnant, and then lying to you. I hope you can forgive me.

I hear that you're in America with the child Hinata had, yes Naruto, I know it was you.

I'm not going to sue or anything, but I would like to see **my **daughter, seeing as she has **me **in her.

I'm sending this letter to you by Sai, and I know that when he talks to you, you and the child will come back to you're home, where you belong. Not in New York gallivanting and doing Kami knows what.

Remember Naruto, I still love you, and I'm willing to start over when you come back home.

I'll always be watching you...

Love Neji"

Sasuke stared at the piece of paper in Naruto's hand, "How dare he..."

Cautiously stepping towards Sasuke, Naruto held out his hand to lay it comfortingly on his arm, "Sasuke?"

"How the fuck dare he...after all of these years...just up and decide to write you a fucking letter hoping you'll come crawling back to him?!"

"Sasuke..."

"From what you told me Naruto, he seems like a jerk...why would you go back to him??" Sasuke was very near tears at this point.

"SASUKE!"

The raven haired boy's attention snapped to the blond.

Stepping towards him more, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, who in turn wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I'm not going to give up on our end of the deal," he whispered tightly hugging Sasuke.

"What about after?"

Looking up, Naruto sighed quietly, "I don't know."

Sasuke nodded, shushed him by placing a small kiss on his lips, pulled him closer and swayed to a tune that was heard in both their heads...

_

* * *

_

_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
By feeling so absolute  
there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waiting my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you(2)_

* * *

Alright...yes...I know its waaaaay over due and too short...please do forgive me...school is coming up soon. 

Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter...

Notes: (1) Okay...what Sai means by this is, like Naruto told Sasuke, its kinda like an addiction to money, where if money was involved, then the person would do anything...like murder, rape, playing sex slave...ect, ect, etc...

(2) Lost in This Moment by Big and Rich...a very beautiful song, and I felt that this was the perfect ending to it...I may do a separate oneshot using this song...so look out for it...

Next Time on Business is Business: No Love or Pleasure-Operation Matchmaker Pt 1


	8. Operation Matchmaker Pt 1

Hello everyone! I am bacccck!!

School is currently in session, so I may not have much time to update, but I will when I can.

I apologize for taking so long...I hope you can forgive me...

Alright...

See prologue for disclaimer and warnings...

There will be a minor 1 week time jump in here, so the countdown for how long Itachi is staying is now to 3 weeks.

* * *

Business is Business no Pleasure or Love

Ch 7: Operation Matchmaker Pt 1

* * *

One week had passed, and Naruto grew more nervous since the day he had received the letter from Neji.

He was always on the lookout for his long-haired ex-boyfriend, dodging any unfamiliar looking person when they'd go out, hoping that he wouldn't run into him, and he'd take Liberty away from him.

Sai had even started coming around more often, watching out for Naruto and spending time with Liberty.

Liberty enjoyed spending time with Sai, and referred to calling him Nii-san, after Sai had told her to call him that instead of Oji-san, since it made him feel older than he was.

Sasuke had many small sprouts of jealousy, whenever he felt Sai was hanging around Naruto too much. Like Naruto, he was also on the look out for Neji, not wanting Neji to ruin his chance of keeping the company and his chance of keeping Naruto and Liberty with him after all this was over.

Itachi, who was intrigued at the way everyone acted when they went out around New York, doing various things. He spent a lot of time with Liberty and Sai, because Liberty always requested 'Kitty-san' to come and join them. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Itachi secretly enjoyed spending time with Liberty, because that brought him closer to Sai...and he really enjoyed spending time with his niece, even if she wasn't biologically his niece.

Even though Neji hadn't bothered Naruto at all, there was always a calm before the storm.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

It was a peaceful Monday morning, the sun shined through the window of the dining room as Liberty happily bounced around the dining room, her long black pigtails dancing behind her as she ran from chair to chair full of unimaginable energy.

Trudging into the kitchen half-asleep, Sasuke almost tripped over Liberty, who was running around happily.

"Daddy! You're awake! Can we go to the toy store today?"

Sasuke sighed quietly, "Liberty, I think we've done enough for the past week. Can you wait until tomorrow?"

"But Daddddddy!! I'm boreeeeeed..."

"Liberty, why don't you go wake Mommy up, and then go see if Iruka wants to go out."

She nodded, throwing her arms around Sasuke's legs before running off upstairs.

Just as Sasuke was about to sit down, the door bell rang followed by loud, frantic knocking and a few muffled Japanese curses.

Taking off the locks and dead bolts, Sasuke cracked the door open, "Can I help you?" he asked to the frantic looking Sai that stood outside.

"Can you let me in?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but opened the door wider and allowed Sai to come in.

"What are you doing here at-" he looked at the clock, "10:27?"

Sai breathed in heavily, "It's Neji."

"What?"

"Neji, he told me to give this to Naruto. Sasuke, he's coming to take Naruto and Liberty."

Sasuke's eyes were wide, "What?"

Sai nodded, "He told me to tell you that he's going to try to get Naruto in jail for kidnaping his child. Unless he goes back with him."

"Come on," Sasuke said as he started up the stairs, "let's go wake Naruto up."

Hurrying up the stairs, they got to the master bedroom door in time to see Liberty stomping out of the bedroom a pout on her lips as she went to Iruka's bedroom.

Sasuke and Sai both opened the door, only to see Naruto still sprawled out on the bed, hugging Sasuke's pillow to his chest.

"Naruto! Wake up." Sasuke half-yelled as he shook the blond.

Groaning, he just buried himself deeper into the pillow, ignoring Sasuke.

"Naruto, get up!" Sasuke yelled louder this time, shoving the blond into the floor.

Groaning, Naruto go up from the floor rubbing his head, "What? It's too early..."

"_Naruto-kun, Neji told me to give this to you." _He held out the note towards Naruto.

Groggily, Naruto took the note from Sai and read it. His eyes widening as he scanned over the paper.

"Blood fucking hell."

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Itachi sat in the livingroom, watching Liberty as she carefully tied her shoes. Iruka and Kakashi sat across from Itachi, on one of the large couches.

"Liberty, are you almost done?"

She kept her concentration on her shoes, her pink tongue poking out the side of her lips. Pulling the loop through the other she grinned triumphantly as she tied the shoe, "Okay! I'm done."

Iruka chuckled and stood up, "Alright, lets go tell Mommy bye, okay?"

Liberty nodded and ran up the stairs, Iruka following behind her.

Kakashi looked like he wanted to follow but held himself back.

Itachi noticed this, "You like him don't you Kakashi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure Kakashi."

"Uchiha, I don't know where you got the idea that I like him from."

"The way you're eyes follow his ass."

Kakashi blushed at Itachi's blunt statement, "Oh yeah? What about Sai, you know you like him"

"I'm merely interested in the customs and language of Japan, that's all."

"Customs my ass..." Kakashi muttered as he heard a knock at the door.

Itachi got up, "I'll get it."

"You're just running away from the conversation!" Kakashi teased a smile on his face, eyes closed.

Itachi rolled his eyes, and walked to the door, opening it.

A man with long black-brown hair and pale white eyes stood on the doorstep.

"Can I help you?"

The man nodded, "Yes, I was wondering if I could speak with Naruto." his voice was accented and had a almost arrogant sounding tone to it.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Naruto sat on this bed, his shoulders shaking and eyes wide.

This is how Liberty and Iruka found him when they came up to the master bedroom.

"Mommy?"

His attention snapped towards the raven headed girl, "Huh?"

Liberty giggled, "Mommy, you're silly..."

He shook his head, "What's up Liberty?" he noticed her outfit, blue jeans and a light blue shirt with a frog on it.

"Iruka-san wants to take me to the toy store. Can I go?"

"Well...I don't know..."

The bedroom door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"Kakashi-san!" Liberty squealed running over to him, arms open, momentarily forgetting about Iruka and Naruto.

Kakashi grinned and picked her up, "So, can you go?"

Liberty turned back to Naruto, "Can I Mommy??"

Naruto looked from Liberty to Kakashi, to Iruka before sighing, "Alright, I guess, be good Liberty."

Liberty nodded and ran over to the bed, climbing onto it and hugging Naruto, "Thank you Mommy!"

He wrapped his arms around Liberty, the words from Neji's note ringing in his head, _'Watch you're back, I'm watching you.'_

"Hey! Who is that?" Liberty asked as she pointed over her shoulder towards the window where Itachi was talking to some guy, with long brown hair...

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he got out of bed and ran over to the closet, looking for clothes.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked walking over to Naruto.

As he pulled a camouflage t-shirt over his head, he muttered a name, "Neji."

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief watching as Naruto pulled on baggy khaki cargos.

"He's out there, I have to get down there before he says something about you-know-what." he turned to Sasuke, "Look, I'm not leaving you, I just have to lead him away from here. Keep Liberty up here." he said quietly as he kissed Sasuke on the lips briefly.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded as Naruto ran out of the room, ignoring Liberty's calls and pulling an angry looking Sai out the room.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy going?"

Snapping out of his dumbfounded daze, he picked up Liberty and carried her downstairs, "Before you leave, let's get you some breakfast."

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

"I think you need to leave, before I call the police."

Naruto ran down the stairs just in time to hear Neji getting ready to go into a long speech, "It's alright Itachi, I know him."

"Naruto-kun, it's been a while, how have you been?"

Sai glared at Neji, "You know just how he's been. Don't even try to deny it, stalker."

Neji smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about, Sai, what are you doing here in America? Last time I checked you were either prostituting or stealing from all the high class families."

Naruto felt Sai tense and he stepped in, "Look Neji, why don't we go somewhere and talk, Sasuke has some things from work he needs to show Itachi."

Stepping aside, Neji mockingly bowed, "Lead the way..."

00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Twenty minutes later, Naruto, Sai and Neji were sitting inside a small café about five miles from Sasuke's house.

"How long did you expect me to be ignorant to the fact you kidnaped my child."

Sai glared at Neji, "You don't care about her anyway, she doesn't even know who you are."

"Sai, Sai, Sai, what happened to our little deal? You bring back my child and my lover, and you become the third richest resident in Japan."

"I don't fucking care about the money, family comes before wealth."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Naruto's not even you're real brother, you're just an orphan."

Sai growled, "You think you know everything don't you...if we weren't in public, I would..."

"Calm down Sai..." Naruto said quietly, "Stop drawing attention to yourself."

Neji chuckled, "Yes Sai, don't draw attention to yourself, you'll embarrass yourself, though, you've done that a lot in the past."

"Neji, don't bring up the past, I'm sure you've done some things you don't want to be brought up." Sai said, smugly.

"Oh yeah?" he asked raising his eyebrows, "I'm not the one who is a well known prostitute in Japan."

"Don't you dare bring that up, it's none of you're business."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "It is when it concerns someone close to me and my child. For all I know, you could have fucked Naruto, I don't want people like you around my daughter."

Naruto had sat quietly through the whole conversation, he could take someone badmouthing himself, or his foster family...but talking about someone he considered to be his brother, he couldn't take it...

"You think you fuckin' know everything. You're the one who fucked Hinata and got her pregnant, the one who dumped me, lied to me...made me think that you didn't want me because I didn't give it up to you two weeks after we started dating. You think that just because you come here, and you threaten me, tell me that you'll get me arrested for kidnaping, if I would have left her, you'd put all of the responsibility on Hinata, you wouldn't even care about her. You can't get me for kidnaping...I didn't kidnap her, I took her under the mother's jurisdiction, and asshole, that's not a crime. You're just so fucking jealous that I have a husband now, and that you lost me and your daughter."

Neji sat there impassively, "Are you really happy? With you're husband I mean."

"You think you can force that reverse psychology bullshit on me, but you have another thing coming, I love Sasuke and don't think that you're threatening is going to drive me back to you...Come on Sai, let's go, I'm sure they're wondering where we are."

Getting up, Naruto and Sai walked towards the door to the small café when Neji's voice stopped him, "You think I don't know what's going on. I know he isn't you're real husband, you're just pretending, to save his ass. He doesn't love you...it's all an act."

Naruto squared his shoulders and turned around, "You fuckin-"

"Naruto?"

He turned around to see Sasuke step through the door a concerned look on his face.

"Everything alright?"

Naruto growled slightly at Neji before walking over to Sasuke, and wrapping his arms around him, burring his head in Sasuke's, "No." he whispered, shivering slightly, "I'm not okay."

Alarmed, Sasuke hugged Naruto closer, "What happened," he muttered in Naruto's hair, his eyes watching Neji.

"It's just small problems from the past."

Looking at Neji, then back at Naruto's head, "It doesn't seem small to me."

"Can we just go home?"

Taking one last look at Neji, Sasuke nodded and pulled Naruto out of the café, Sai following behind.

Neji just chuckled and watched them walk out.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00

The car ride back to Sasuke's house was quiet, Sai sat in the back seat, fuming silently while Naruto sat in the front, shaking slightly staring at the black upholstered ceiling of Sasuke's car. He was angry, pissed even, but he head to be strong, strong for Liberty and Sai's sakes.

"You want to talk about it?"

Naruto shook his head, "No Sasuke, I just want to go see Liberty. That's all."

Sasuke nodded and continued to drive them home.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Upon arriving home, Naruto immediately got out of the car and rushed in the house.

Sai and Sasuke got in the car, slower, just as Sasuke was about to walk towards the door, Sai stopped him.

"Sasuke-san, look, I know that this is just a fake marriage, and it'll all be over after this month, but could you please watch after Naruto-kun? He's been hurt so much in the past, and I don't think he could take much more, please?" he didn't wait for an answer, but just went inside the house to seek Naruto.

Sasuke stared curiously after Sai, wondering what he meant.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Sai walked in the living room, plopping heavily on the couch and sighed, trying to bury himself into the cool leather cushions.

"You know, you try to bury yourself any farther in there and you probably won't come back out." Itachi said as he sat down beside Sai.

He sighed again.

"You want to tell me about it?"

Sai shook his head, "Nah, it's just some minor past problems that came back to bite me in the ass."

"So I take it your chat with that Neji didn't go too well?"

Sai chuckled humorously, "Well, if you call well pissing Naruto off and bringing up stuff that has nothing to do with him...yeah."

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment, "This doesn't have anything to do with the prostitute comment does it?"

Sai winced.

"From you're reaction, something tells me that it does."

Sai sighed, "Alright, you caught me, before coming to America, I used to...how do you say it...sell my body for money, but it wasn't prostituting, I didn't do it for the pleasure, just the money."

"Why did he call you a prostitute then?"

Sai rolled his eyes, "Neji is a spoiled asshole mother fucker, he grew up in one of those powerful, rich, snobby families. Always got what he want from flashing his money around, while Naruto and I grew up in foster care, didn't get much..."

Itachi inclined his head slightly, "There's more to that story isn't there?"

Sai chuckled again, "Are you sure you're not some kind of therapist? You seem to know all my problems without me saying anything."

"It's you're body language...when Sasuke and I were younger, and our parents were still living, our mother was a psychologist, and when I went to college, I took courses on psychology, as request by mother, they seemed to have paid off a bit."

Sai looked up, "Why are you telling me this?"

Itachi smiled slightly and leaned in, "I want you to trust me enough to tell me what's going on...I want to know all about you..and I always get what I want..." he whispered and leaned in further, pressing his lips to Sai's.

Sai's eyes widened, and he froze slightly, before slowly closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss.

Maybe this moment, just this moment, he could be happy...if only just for this one time.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Naruto stood at the foyer wall, watching the scene before him, smiling slightly.

"Hey."

He turned around startled, Sasuke stood there, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head and walked over to Naruto, standing behind him as he peeked into the den, "It's about time." he muttered watching as Itachi pushed Sai onto the couch.

"What do you mean."

Sasuke chuckled, "Nothing Naruto," his attitude changed immediately, "So, have you figured out what you and Liberty are going to do after the month is up?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, probably take the money and take Liberty to Japan to see Hinata. Then after that, I don't know."

A distant ringing echoed in the room, followed by a resounding thunk.

Naruto walked over towards the main wall and picked up a small silver phone. It was Sai's.

The caller id screen flashed 'Neji' on it. Then stopped ringing and vibrated, alerting that a voice mail was left.

"Oh shit." Naruto heard Sai moan and blushed.

Sasuke seemed amused at it and walked over to Naruto, "Come on, lets go upstairs, we can talk there, and I'll call Kakashi and Iruka, to tell them to hold off on coming home for a little while, I think that they'll be a bit busy for a few hours."

Following Sasuke upstairs, Naruto diverted his eyes just as Sai's burgundy shirt went flying over the couch.

* * *

Okay, I know, a weird place to leave it, but I feel there is enough drama in here for now...

As a treat, since I thought this story wouldn't get reviews, a sneak peek for the next 2 drama filled chapters!!

'_Sai, I think it would be best for you to stay away from him, or he'll know all about your and Naruto-kun's secret.'_

_00-00-00-00-00-00_

'_Sasuke, I think we should tell Itachi-san what's going on...I mean, this thing with Neji is getting out of hand, and I can't do this if it is putting my child's life in danger.'_

_00-00-00-00-00-00_

'_I'm Sorry. I'm really, really sorry.'_

_00-00-00-00-00-00_

'_Kitty-san, you and Sai-nii-san are a cute couple...are you going to marry him?? If so, can I be the flower girl?'_

_00-00-00-00-00-00-00_

'_Itachi-san, I must tell you, Naruto-kun and your brother are not really married...they're lying to you...Naruto-kun is really my ex-lover, and Liberty is my biological daughter...and what Naruto-kun and Sai have told you are complete lies...'_

_00-00-00-00-00-00-00_

'_Why did you lie to me? I trusted you...and you couldn't even tell me that this was an act!'_

'_But-'_

'_And you Little Brother! I have a mind to take the company from you, you broke our agreement!'_

'_Itachi-san, don't do that, it's my fault for dragging everyone in...maybe I should just leave...'_

_00-00-00-00-00-00_

Yes! That's right! Spoilers for the next two chapters...in no specific order...

Please review, and tell me what you think.

_Au Revoir le monde!_


	9. A Serious Discussion and Some Secrets Ar

Okay, so I know I'm a bit late...and my updates are slipping, but you have to understand, I'm in school for 8 hours of my day...

(Ignoring the fact I read ReitaxRuki fictions all day...)

Well, I guess I should get down to it then, huh?

Standard disclaimer and warnings are in the previous chapters somewhere...

Random shout out and thanks: To my reviewers! Also to The GazettE (best Japanese rock band ever!) Cause without Reila, Cassis, Burial Applicant and Filth in the Beauty, I'd be nowhere...(though I love all their music)

Also, there is another time jump, which is about a week and a half.

Okay, so, lets go!

* * *

Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love

Ch 9: A Serious Discussion and Some Secrets Are Spilled

* * *

Warmth.

That's all he felt.

Strong pale arms surrounded his waist and a solid body pressed behind him.

He groaned slightly, dark eyes opening.

An unfamiliar room, bed...

Had he went home with someone last night?

As the body behind him groaned, he remembered...

He was in New York, with Naruto...not in the small town outside of Tokyo.

"Sai?"

His eyes widened slightly, and he blushed, "Hai Itachi-san?"

"What are you doing up so early? Everything alright?"

He looked down at their intertwined hands.

A small kiss was placed on the back of his neck and long black hair rested on his shoulder.

"Everything's perfect." he whispered, closing his eyes.

--------------

The small café was the same one that Naruto had taken Neji and Sai to days before.

Now he and Sasuke sat in it. One of the small booths in the back. In a secluded corner away from everyone else.

They had ordered a light lunch, a large plate of fries, two glasses of soda.

"Sasuke, I think we should tell Itachi-san what's going on...I mean, this thing with Neji is getting out of hand, and I can't do this if it is putting my child's life in danger."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"About our fake marriage."

If Sasuke had been drinking his drink, he probably would have spat it out.

"Listen Sasuke, I know that the month is almost over. I know that I'm not suppose to back out of the deal, but I can't do it. I mean, with Neji back, trying to get Liberty, it's going to be quite impossible to keep it a secret."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, before picking up a fry, "Think of it this way," he said, studying the fry, "If you were to back out now, you, would be back in the street, as would I because Itachi would surely kick me out after having lied to him for almost a month."

Naruto looked down at the table.

"I'm not trying to blackmail you, or make you feel bad. I'm just telling you what would happen if we were to tell him."

"Sasuke, I don't know..."

Putting the fry down, he wiped his hands on a napkin before placing his hand over Naruto's .

"Naruto, look, I know you're worried, but we'll get through this together. I mean, if you want to, and you're really against waiting for the rest of the week and the next week, we can just tell him, and get it over with."

Naruto looked at the table, then at Sasuke's hand. The fake wedding band glinting in the light.

He let out a small sigh and clenched his hand into the table, "Alright, I'll stay."

Sasuke's hand tightened onto his, "Good."

----------------

"Sasuke and Naruto aren't really married are they?"

Iruka nearly dropped the tomato that he held.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?"

Kakashi's mismatched eyes stared at him, "Exactly what I said."

Iruka chuckled nervously, "They're married."

"Really? What word do you have? Besides the word of you, Naruto, and Sasuke."

Iruka picked up another tomato, "The priest, and the whole church that wed them."

"What of their friends? Who was there at the wedding."

"You know as well as I, Sasuke has no friends. With his job and all."

Kakashi pulled the tomato from Iruka's hand, "What about Naruto's friends? Surely someone like him should have friends."

"You know as well as I do that he's not American."

"You're point? He's been in America long enough to make friends. Now I'm going to ask again, are they really married?"

Looking around the store Iruka lowered his voice, "No, alright? They're not really married. Can I have the tomato back now?"

Kakashi smiled and handed it back, "Thought so."

"You can't say anything to Itachi! This is really important for Sasuke. He really wants to prove to Itachi that he's able to keep the company."

Kakashi crossed his arms across his chest, "Itachi already knows that he can keep the company."

"Then why did they-oh my goodness."

Kakashi smirked, "Yeah."

"Sasuke is going to be so pissed...after all that we went through just to find someone who had some kind of younger sibling or child...it's all a plot to set up Sasuke?!?"

Kakashi nodded, "Exactly. He wanted to see that Sasuke followed through on their agreement, and he has, except the part about not having an actual partner or child."

"Kakashi, you can't tell Itachi that he's not married."

"Why not? It is my job to inform him of certain stuff after all."

Iruka looked down at the fruit in his hand, "Please Kakashi, if you tell him, then it would anger Sasuke, and his and Naruto's deal would be all thrown off."

"What deal is this?"

He sighed, "Maybe we should go somewhere to talk about this."

Kakashi nodded and grabbed the tomatoes from Iruka, "Alright, I'll pay."

Iruka blushed and followed him to the check out line.

------------------

"Kitty-san! Sai-nii-san! Wake up!!"

Itachi groaned and sat up in bed.

"Liberty?"

She stood at the foot of the bed, a large smile on her face.

"Hi!"

He rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing in here?"

Her smile seemed to widen, "I want some ice cream."

"Isn't Sasuke or Naruto here?"

She shook her head, "They went out."

"Iruka and Kakashi?"

"To the...uh...market."

Itachi sighed, "Alright." he said turning to Sai, "Wake up Sai..."

A grumble was all he got.

"Liberty, can you go wait outside?"

She nodded and ran out of the room.

He moved closer to Sai and leaned over him, kissing his neck lightly.

Sai squirmed, "Stoppit..."

Itachi smirked, biting down lightly on the same spot.

"Itachi-san..." he whined, trying to move away from him.

He brought his hand up to Sai's face, lightly caressing it, "Then get up."

"I don't want tooooo..."

Itachi lightly kissed Sai's lips, "You'll get ice cream."

Groaning, Sai opened his eyes, "Fine.." he sat up, yawning.

-----------------------

"So tell me about this deal that Sasuke and Naruto have."

Iruka sighed, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Hey now, no need to be nervous, I won't tell him...if you can give me a valid reason why that is."

Nodding, he placed his hands on top of each other, "Alright, when Sasuke received the letter, I had red it earlier, and placed an add out, looking for someone who can be his partner of sorts. Both males and females came, and Sasuke didn't like any of them, either they were too clingy or too weird."

"I assume Naruto was one of the ones who didn't fit in that category?"

Iruka chuckled, "Actually, he didn't even call for an appointment. He just found us. Rather Liberty did."

"Do explain."

"Well, after the last person had left, someone knocked, we thought it might have been someone that didn't call for an appointment. When I opened the door, she stood there. A smile on her face...though it didn't quite reach her eyes."

"So she knocked on you're door and asked if she could be Sasuke's child?"

Iruka sighed, "No, she asked for food."

"Food?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"What an odd question."

"I thought it was too, until she said that they had spent the last of their money on food two days before."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, "What?"

"At first I thought it was a prank. You know how some little kids are. Until Naruto comes running up. And from the condition of his clothes, I realized that it wasn't a joke or prank, in any way."

"So, they ran out of money? That's the big reason why you want to keep this quiet?"

Iruka's eyes turned downcast, "Kakashi, I don't think they just ran out of money. I think they didn't even have a home. You should have seen the way Naruto reacted to Sasuke's idea. How he reacted to getting new clothes...I just feel so bad for them..."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, "How long have they been in America?"

"Eight Years."

"So you think they've been out, in the streets, without a home, for eight years?"

Iruka smiled sadly, "It's possible."

----------------

Naruto sat in the passenger seat of the car, his mind on Neji.

"Naruto, your quiet. Anything you want to share?"

He looked down, "I'm worried."

"Why?"

Naruto let out a small breath, "What if Neji finds some way to tell Itachi-san about the deal? You'll lose the company. Then it would be my fault."

"He won't find out Naruto. I promise."

----------------

Itachi sat at one of the stools at the counter in the kitchen, watching Sai and Liberty as the shared a large bowl of ice cream.

"Want some Kitty-san?" Liberty asked holding another spoon up towards Itachi.

He smiled slightly and opened his mouth as Liberty pushed the spoon closer.

"What kind is that?" he asked as it melted in his mouth.

She smiled, "Cookie dough!"

He nodded, taking the spoon from her and dipping it back into the bowl.

The kitchen was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds were of spoons clinking against the bowl.

"Kitty-san, you and Sai-nii-san are a cute couple...are you going to marry him?? If so, can I be the flower girl?"

Sai spluttered, choking on ice cream, while Itachi blushed slightly and patted Sai on the back.

"Liberty, I'm not sure if you should ask that question..."

Liberty's eyes lit up as she turned to the doorway, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Naruto smiled and picked her up, "Hey there. Did you enjoy spending time with Itachi-san and Sai?"

Sai glowered at Naruto, _"I was enjoying the warmth of Itachi-san's arms before she came in and asked for ice cream."_

Naruto smirked, _"So?" _

"_You've been hanging around Sasuke-san too much. This was the first time that I've had sex, and it not be for money." _

"_There's always tonight."_

Sai blushed before stuffing more ice cream into his mouth.

The kitchen door opened and Kakashi and Iruka walked in, bags of groceries in hand.

"Hello Iruka-san, do you need help with that?" Naruto asked putting Liberty down and walking over to him.

Nodding Iruka handed the bag to Naruto, "Sasuke could you come with me for a moment?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but followed him out anyway.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

Iruka winced, "Kakashi knows."

"Knows?"

He nodded, "Yeah, about you and Naruto."

"Why did you tell him?"

Iruka winced, "I didn't, he figured it out himself."

Sasuke sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands he rubbed his face, "Alright, he's not going to tell Itachi is he?"

Iruka shook his head.

"Good. Let's go back in."

--------------------

"_So Naruto-kun, how did you're conversation with Sasuke-san go?"_

Naruto sighed, _"I thought about telling Itachi-san, but I decided to just stick it out, I mean, I only have a little over a week left."_

"_What about after?"_

"_I don't know."_

Sai looked at Naruto, _"How do you like it with Sasuke-san?"_

"_I...I..."_

"_Do you like living here?"_

Naruto nodded, then frowned, _"Oh God. Sai...I think I'm falling in love with him..."_

"_So?"_

"_I can't! I can't fall in love with someone that I barely know! It's impossible."_

"_That's what happened with me and Itachi-san."_

Naruto frowned, _"You do know that he's leaving soon, right?"_

"_Yeah, but I guess I can just be happy for now."_

------------------------

A few miles away, someone stood on the side of the road.

"You'll see Naruto-kun. You and the child will come running back to me."

An envelope clenched in his had with a name written on it.

'Uchiha Itachi'

The figure smiled before pulling a folded note from his pocket.

'Itachi-san, I must tell you, Naruto-kun and your brother are not really married...they're lying to you...Naruto-kun is really my ex-lover, and their child is my biological daughter...and what Naruto-kun and Sai have told you are complete lies...

I'm sorry that you have had to hear this from me.'

* * *

Okay...yeah, weird...I know...

You'll see next chapter!

I have to say though that I am going to apologize in advance for Itachi's asshole-ness next chapter.

I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Next time: The Cat's Out of the Bag!


	10. The Cat's Out of the Bag

Hey guys! Thanks for the support and the reviews I got. I'm moved now! Woot!

Well, anyway, onto the next chapter!

* * *

Business is Business no Pleasure or Love 

Ch 10: The Cats Out of the Bag

* * *

Early the next morning, Itachi woke up to a loud knocking on the door.

He got out of bed, being careful not to disturb Sai, and went over to the closet. He looked inside and picked out a long sleeve black shirt then pulled it over his head.

Itachi stretched as he opened the door and quietly went out it, closing it softly behind him.

"So…hot date last night?"

He nearly jumped when he heard Sasuke's voice behind him.

"I heard it was loud last night…you almost woke up Liberty. Though, I never realized you were a screamer though…should I move her room farther down the hallway?"

Itachi glared at him, "Can you at least talk a little bit quieter?"

"Poor Older Brother, don't you realize that it's well after noon? It's maybe one-one thirty. I think you should also wake up your guest. After all, I'm sure after such a late night, he's probably starving…" Sasuke said as he walked on down the hall, "Oh, and remember, the walls are thin…so no funny business."

Itachi scowled, "Go fuck your self."

-------------------------

Naruto picked the mail up from the doorway, and sifted through it as he walked through the living room to the kitchen, he sat down on a stool and looked at who they were addressed to.

Bills for Sasuke, something from Sasuke's business, something for Itachi, and something for…him?

Arms wrapped around his waist and Naruto jumped slightly. A deep chuckle and a small kiss to the side of his neck told him who it was.

"So, who's the mail for today?"

Naruto turned around on the stool into Sasuke's embrace, for you, Itachi…and me."

Sasuke stared down at Naruto, "Who's it from?"

"There's no return address."

Pulling the blond up from the stool, he led him to the living room and pulled Naruto down with him as he sat in one of the leather chairs, "Well, open it."

Carefully, Naruto opened the white envelope, on the inside was a white card. On the back were two family crests, intertwined. He flipped to card over and read the typed print on the card.

Sasuke stared over the blond's shoulder as a small smile crossed Naruto's face.

"Who's it from?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "It's a wedding invitation, from Hinata. She's coming to New York. Her and her fiancé are getting married here."

"She's the birth mother of Liberty, right?" Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto nodded, "She wants me to go…can we? She said I can bring a date."

"What about Itachi and Sai?"

He looked back down at the card, "Sai's invited too…so, he could probably take Itachi-san with him."

Sasuke held Naruto, "Does she know about our situation?"

"I could probably send her a letter or note, explaining our situation. She can keep a secret. I'm sure she can persuade Kiba to not say anything."

"What about the address?"

"Damn." Naruto muttered, "I wonder if Sai knows any way to get in touch with her."

"I wonder if Sai knows what?" a sleepy voice muttered from the doorway.

Naruto looked up from the invitation and smiled, "Guess what?"

"What?" Sai said as he yawned and sat down on the couch.

_"I got a note from Hinata-chan."_

_"Really?" _Sai asked excitedly, now a bit more awake.

Naruto nodded rapidly, _"Yeah__, her and Kiba-kun are getting married. __Here…she wants us to come."_

_"I don't know Naruto-kun, should we really go? What if she accidently says something that could blow our secret?"_

_"All we have to do is tell her about the situation. That is, if you know how to get in touch with her."_

Sai stared at him, _"I don't. I never talked to her before I left Japan."_

"Naruto, what's this?" Sasuke asked as he pointed towards some handwritten message.

Naruto looked at it, and smiled, "Hey Sai, I think I just found a way to talk to her. Sasuke, do you want to come with me today to see her?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Alright. I'm free today."

"Sai?"

Sai nodded, "Yeah. I'll have to let Itachi-san know."

"Let Itachi know what?"

Sai smiled as Itachi came and sat beside him, "Let you know that Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun and I are going to visit an old friend. She's having a wedding and we need to see her before the wedding…"

"Isn't it normal to see the bride after the wedding?"

Sai and Naruto looked at each other, "It's a…Japanese Tradition, for her best friends to see her before the wedding(1)."

Itachi stared at them before nodding, "Alright. I guess I have to take care of Liberty then?"

"You don't have to Itachi-san, we could take her with us," Naruto said as he squirmed slightly in Sasuke's lap, "Stop poking me in the side."

Sasuke smirked and poked harder.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said lowly.

He leaned up and kissed the blond briefly on the lips, and Naruto pushed him away.

Naruto blushed and smacked Sasuke lightly in the arm, "Let me go, I need to go do something."

"I'll just go with you then." Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto and stood up with him.

Sai watched them curiously as they went out of the room and up the stairs.

----------------------------

Naruto went up stairs, his shoulders stiff, walking down the hall he came to a stop at their bedroom.

"Sasuke, you don't have to follow me, I can go to the bathroom by myself." He opened the door and went towards the bathroom.

The main door closed loudly, and Naruto winced, "Sasuke what-"

He was suddenly slammed into the wall beside the door.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?"

Naruto looked to the side, "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"No Naruto, I can tell when something's wrong with you. You pushed away when I kissed you."

Still looking to the side, he stared at the floor, "It's nothing Sasuke, I just have to use the bathroom."

"I watched you when you walked upstairs, your shoulders were stiff, and you had that stiff-walk thing going on."

Naruto looked at the individual fibers of the rug.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he gently lifted up the blond's chin, "What's wrong?"

He shook is head, "Nothing…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto stayed quiet.

"Tell me…"

Growling lightly, Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Nothing is wrong okay? Everything is just fine, I'm fine, nothing-"

He was cut off when Sasuke pressed his lips harshly against his.

Naruto struggled slightly, placing his hands on Sasuke's chest and pushing back.

Sasuke pulled back slightly, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothi-"

He was cut off again when Sasuke kissed him again, biting down on his bottom lip painfully.

Naruto yelped, hands beating Sasuke's chest as he tried to get him to stop kissing him.

Sasuke bit down on Naruto's lips again, almost drawing blood, causing the blond to yelp again. He pulled back, "Tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

Naruto looked over to the side and then back at Sasuke, "Alright, I'm nervous. Hinata-chan is Neji's cousin, that means Neji will be there and if Neji's there then that means that it's another chance for the secret to be blown. I don't want to leave here in a few weeks being hated because I ruined your chance to get the company."

-----------------------

"So, this wedding…is a friend's? From Japan, and she's getting married in New York?"

Sai nodded, "Yeah, I don't understand why she flew all the way here to be wedded. I thought she would choose something more traditional."

Itachi 'hm-ed' "So, you're invited?"

"Yeah, I get to bring a date too…though I don't know who I should bring."

Itachi smirked, "I have an idea who…"

----------------------

Hours later, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were on there way to a nice little restaurant twenty minutes away.

The drive was quiet, Sai and Naruto asleep while Sasuke drove.

-----------------------

Itachi walked through the house towards the kitchen.

He noticed some envelopes on the counter, curiously, he sifted through them.

Stuff for Sasuke, and a letter for him?

He put the others down and went to the living room, he sat down on one of the couches and opened the letter.

------------------------

_"Naruto-kun! It's really you!" _A slightly shorter person suddenly ran into him.

They probably looked really funny, standing in the middle of a restaurant, hugging, while speaking a totally different language.

Naruto smiled, _"Hinata-chan, you've grow a lot." _

She smirked, _"Not so bad yourself Naruto-kun…if you weren't gay, and I wasn't about to get married to Kiba…"_

_"Ha ha." _Sai deadpanned. _"As much as I'd love to hear your twisted fantasies Hinata-chan, I don't think now is the proper time."_

Hinata rolled her eyes, _"It's nice to see you too Sai-kun. How's life?"_

A dreamy smile broke out over his face, _"Oh"_

Naruto coughed, "Well, Hinata-chan, I'd like you to meet Sasuke."

Hinata smiled at him, "Hello Sasuke. Are you Naruto-kun's boyfriend?"

"Can we sit down?" Hinata nodded and led them to the table.

---------------------

A smile broke out over his pale face, as he pulled out his phone, and quickly typed in a message, watching through the window, he waited for the perfect time…

-------------------

Itachi stared at the letter in front of him, his face a mixture of shock and anger.

'_Why that little…'_

------------------

Neji smirked and sent the message.

-------------------

Sai frowned as he pocket vibrated. He reached into the dark denim pockets and pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he read the text message.

_'Sai, I think it would be best for you to stay away from him, or he'll know all about your and Naruto-kun's secret.'_

Sai looked up from the message, just in time to hear Sasuke's cell phone ring. His rang mere seconds after, "Moshi moshi?"

_"Game over Sai-kun."_

_-------------_

Sasuke frowned as his cell phone rang, "Hello?"

_"Sasuke, you, Sai and Naruto better get here now."_

"Itachi?"

_"Now Sasuke, I'm not messing around with you."_

The line went dead and Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke?"

He sighed, "I apologize, we have to get going, my brother wants to discuss something with us."

Hinata nodded, "Alright, here's the address of the hotel Kiba and I are staying at, do come and visit us. I can't wait to see my daughter." Hinata smiled, "_Sayanara Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun."_

_----------------------------_

Sai felt that the pit of his stomach had completely taken a vacation without him. A sense of some type of dread filled him, and terrified him…

What exactly had Neji meant by "game over?"

This is where I planned to end it, but this chapter is exciting to me and I'll just continue on through.

When they arrived back, and entered the house, it was eerily quiet.

Naruto looked around, Liberty, Kakashi or Iruka wasn't anywhere.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice echoed from the living room, "Come in here please. Bring Sai and Naruto with you."

Cautiously they went into the living room, Itachi sat on one of the couches, his shoulders squared, and his hands clutching a note.

"Sai, can you come here please?"

He gulped and walked over to Itachi, "Yes Itachi-san?"

Slowly, Itachi looked upwards, and Sai froze at the cold look in his eyes, he has seen that look before, his past customers gave him that look after sex.

"Can you please explain to me what this is?"

He handed Sai the note.

Sai's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes scanned the words.

"Why did you lie to me?"

There was a certain calmness in Itachi's voice that sent a shiver through him.

"Itachi-san…I can explain-"

Itachi glared at Sai, "Why did you fucking lie to me? I trusted you…and you couldn't even tell me this was an act?"

"I'm sorry Itachi-san, I'm really, really sorry."

"Save it. I don't want to hear anymore of it."

"But-"

Itachi ignored him and turned to Sasuke, "And you Little Brother! I have a mind to take the company from you, you broke our agreement!"

Sasuke stared at Itachi dumbfounded.

Naruto stood in the back, he knew that this was all his fault. He was the one who brought Liberty to America; the one who agreed to be Sasuke's husband…it was his fault.

"Itachi-san, don't do that, it's my fault for dragging everyone in…"

Itachi looked towards Naruto, "I was just about to get to you. That man that came here, Neji, he's your ex-lover, isn't he?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes trained on his shoes.

"Liberty's not really your child; she wasn't even adopted by you. You kidnapped her when she was born, didn't you? Brought her over here."

"Yes Itachi-san."

"Then you waited until the time was right, and you jumped at a chance to get money out of some wealthy family…"

Naruto's head shot up, "What? No, Itachi-san. That's not what happened at all…Liberty's meeting Sasuke and Iruka-san is just a big coincidence. I never planned any of this."

"You've lied to Neji, and to me, so how can I trust you?"

"I had to Itachi-san, you don't understand why kind of person Neji is…he's a ruthless, arrogant bastard."

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Yet you loved him didn't you?"

The room went quiet again, "At first I did."

"Then how do I know that you're just using Liberty as a pity card to get money from Sasuke? What haven't you told him about your past? Did you ever tell him about how you helped Sai steal things from innocent people?"

"Itachi-san-"

"What about how you became a prostitute for a few months after you found out that Neji impregnated a woman? Did you find comfort in their beds? Being a whore?"

He heard a quiet gasp from Sasuke and a low growl from Sai. Naruto let his head hang, before looking up at Itachi.

"I've done many things that I regret in my life Itachi-san. Those two are two of the biggest things that I regret. If you think that I regret kidnapping Liberty, then you're delirious. I don't. I actually have done her a favor. You see Itachi-san, Neji failed to mention who the mother is. Liberty's mother is actually his cousin, Hinata. She knew as well as I did that when Liberty was born he wouldn't give two flying shits about her. I know that Americans have different views on judging whether or not it's kidnapping, but as long as the mother consents to the person that takes the child, then there is no problem. I done her a favor you see, if I left her there, she'd be on her way in training to be an heir of the main branch of the Huugya Clan. Hinata didn't want her to live that hell of a life. That corrupt and vile man that runs the clan is a stuck up bastard. She didn't want Liberty to live like that. Hinata understood that it would be hard for an immigrant to take care of a child in America, she still trusted me enough, even though she knew that I'd be living on the streets for the first few years of Liberty's life. Meeting Sasuke was a chance meeting. I didn't even know about the company or the fact that he needed a marital partner to keep it. I didn't know until Liberty came up to his door asking for some food, all because I had spent the last few dollars at a McDonalds two days before. I didn't ask for this life Itachi-san. I didn't have my life handed to me on a silver platter like you did. I had to work for my life, even if it meant doing dirty things like prostituting and thievery."

It was quiet in the living room. Really, eerily quiet.

Naruto took another breath, "Look Itachi-san, how about we make a deal, between two adults? You allow me to call Iruka-san, and find out where he's at, and I'll go pick up Liberty from there, then, you won't hear anymore of me…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Naruto…you don't mean…"

"Yes, I'm sorry Sasuke." He turned towards Sasuke, "I really did enjoy being your husband. It actually made me feel wanted again." He carefully pulled off the ring and grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed the ring in it, "There, give it to someone you really love. I'll get the necklace back to you as soon as possible."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, keep the necklace. Think of it as a token of my thanks."

Nodding, Naruto turned and started to the hallway where a phone was, he stopped, "Oh, and since I'm laying my life's story out on the table. Remember when I told you that I named her Liberty because I saw the Statue of Liberty? That was a lie. I actually named her Liberty because, as an American raised child, it's her right to have a free life, even if mine isn't. Her name symbolizes that she shouldn't have to worry about the horrors that I went through growing up. I made a promise to Hinata that I would keep her safe…and I intend to keep her away from Neji, even if it somehow makes me unhappier in the process." He smiled back at them and disappeared into the hall.

Sasuke stared at the place where Naruto had just stood, his mind rushing as he tried to move his body, his legs wouldn't though.

He heard the front door close, and suddenly everything went black.

----------------------

Naruto turned around and took one last look at the house that had protected him for the past weeks.

He sighed, turning away; he stepped off the stoop and went down the street…

…back to his old life.

* * *

Uh….please don't kill me for stopping, it's just it's almost 5am and I'm dead tired…so yeah… 

Lovely chapter eh?

Please review!

Next time: Back to the Way Things Were.


	11. Back to the Way Things Were

So...I have a feeling everyones mad at me for not updating...or at least you guys have stopped paying attention to the story?

If not,then I immensely apologize. Life seems to have gotten in the way. As I have been moved for about six months, millions of things have went wrong in that short time. Hopefully everyone can forgive me...yes?

Right, and so, we'll go into the next chapter, and I must say that, this chapter has actually been written for about three months...just haven't had the time to actually type it and all.

So, if you're still here, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Business is Business no Pleasure or Love

Chapter 11: Going Back to the Way Things Were

* * *

"Mommy, are we going back?"

It hadn't even been a week since they had left; since Itachi had found out their secret.

"We're not going back sweet heart."

Liberty looked down at her feet, "Did we lose Mommy?"

Naruto nodded, "We lost." he whispered, lying back onto the bed, the cotton sheets cold against his body.

"I miss Da-Sasuke-san." she whispered, crawling onto the bed beside him.

He sighed, pulling the blankets around them, "Me too Liberty, me too."

* * *

_"Manhattan Docks, would you like to rent a boat or buy a ticket?"_

_"No, I'd like some information."_

_"What kind sir?"_

_"Do you happen to keep information of passengers?"_

_"We keep their contact information; phone numbers and residency."_

_"Is it possible to get that information?"_

_"If you have a plausible reason."_

_"I'm looking for my daughter, I left her with my some relatives, and I seem to have misplaced their number."_

_"Very well sir, may I have the name of the person you are looking for?"_

_"Huugya Hinata."_

_"And your name sir?"_

_"Sasuke Uchiha."_

* * *

Hinata knocked softly on the door, "Naruto-kun, are you awake?"

The door opened moments later, Liberty peeked out, "Hi Hinata-san, Mommy's not feeling too good..."

She smiled at her child, "Can I try and cheer him up?"

Liberty shrugged, "If you want to...do you have any food?"

"Go ask Kiba-kun, he can make you something. He's in the main room."

She wrapped her arms around Hinata's legs in a quick hug and ran off.

Walking into the room, she noticed that Naruto had somehow curled himself into a ball with his head firmly pushed into the pillow, as if trying to block out the world.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?"

He said nothing and didn't move, not even when she came over to the bed, pulling the blankets away from him to sit beside him.

"Naruto-kun...are you crying?" she asked, running a hand through his blond hair.

He shook his head against the pillow.

"Do you miss Sasuke-san then?"

A hesitant shake, then a much stronger one.

She sighed, pulling him farther from under the blanket, carefully turning him over, wiping the tears from his cheeks, "I can only help you if you tell me what's wrong."

He stared up at her, eyes red and glassy, "I...I miss him."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

He brought his left hand up, staring at his bare fingers, "I told myself not to get too close to him, our cover could have been blown at anytime, I told myself it was all an act...every touch, kiss...but, I just couldn't believe myself...the way he looked at me...the way he treated Liberty...it was all so real. It was only suppose to be an act..."

He looked up at the ceiling, "I ruined everything...I cause him to lose the company, I brought Sai into all this, and managed to have my past dragged out into this mess also."

Hinata's hand stopped, "You mean...?"

"Neji told Itachi-san about my rounds with Sai...the whole story that I told Sasuke at first, it contradicts it now." he turned his back facing Hinata.

Calmly, Hinata turned him back around, "Naruto-kun, I need you to tell me everything you told Sasuke-san."

* * *

Sasuke set the phone back into the receiver, waiting for a few seconds before picking it up and hitting redial.

"Little Brother, you need to come out of there, you have to eat sometime. We do not want a repeat of your sixteenth birthday."

Slamming the phone down, he rolled his eyes, "Since when have you cared about my well being?"

"I've always-"

"Bull shit Itachi, you only care if I'm well enough to run your company."

He heard Itachi sigh on the other side of the door, "It's not like that-"

"Then why did you come here? To walk into my life again? After disappearing for five years? Why suddenly come back? If you didn't come back, I wouldn't be sitting here, calling some number that I got from the Manhattan Docks, while waiting for someone to pick up, but they're not, and calling this number is killing my fucking cell phone bill. If you never came here, I'd be in Uchiha Corps, yelling at the incompetent idiots that you hired, and I can't fire because I'd be worried if you were gonna roast my ass for it...but no, you had to come back into my life!"

"If I didn't come back, you'd also have not met Naruto. So technically, you'd be in the same situation as you are now."

Sasuke growled, picking up one of the paper weights on his desk, "Shut the hell up bastard!" he threw it at the door, causing the wood to give way and break under the force.

* * *

Hinata listened as Naruto retold her exactly what he had told Sasuke to cover up his life back in Japan.

"Now that he knows that I'm not exactly the innocent person he thinks I am, he'll not want me. Maybe I should go back to Neji...he's one person that would take me back."

"Naruto!"

"It's the truth Hinata! He's the one who started all this mess! He'd be the only one willing to take me back."

"Naruto, you don't have to-"

There was a knock at the door, "Hinata-chan, your phone's ringing."

She sighed, "I'll be back."

* * *

Sasuke glared at Itachi, who had came through the door carrying the paper weight; shortly after he had thrown it, as he held the phone up to his ear.

_"Hello?"_

His eyes widened, "Hinata?"

_"Sasuke-san? Why are you calling?" _She sounded slightly angry.

"I need to speak with Naruto."

_"Haven't you already done enough?"_

"I didn't mean to get him into this mess-"

_"Didn't mean to get him into this mess? I suppose he came to you then, asking to be your husband? _

"It's not like that Hinata-"

_"Then what is it like Sasuke-san?"  
_

Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Itachi, dark eyes meeting his, "Alright, so at first it was about the money. Was. It was...until..." he paused, watching Itachi, "It was until I fell in love with him."

* * *

He sighed, walking down the street. It wasn't a particularly nice part of town, but he figured it fit him.

Prostitutes littered the streets, all short skirts and revealing shirts, he bet at least half of them were or are men. Well, at least he wasn't the only one.

A sleek chrome purple sports car pulled up beside him, driving at the speed at which he was walking.

Stopping, he walked to the edge of the curb, allowing the person inside to roll the window down.

Leaning over, he looked inside, "Lookin' for a good time?"

"Depends if you can show me one."

He smiled, "Maybe I can, you up for it?"

He heard the sound of the lock click, "What's your name sexy?"

"Sai." he replied, opening the door and getting a better look at the man inside, "What about yours handsome?"

The man smiled, holding out his hand, purple and black fingernails catching Sai's attention, "Deidara, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sai took his hand, and allowed Deidara to pull him into the car.

* * *

Hinata coughed a bit, "Could you repeat that?"

_"I fell in love."_

She smiled,"What made you realize that?"

_"Besides the fact it's only been three days and I can't stop thinking about him?"_

Hinata sat on the couch, "_What about the company?"_

* * *

Sasuke sighed, "Hinata..."

"_No Sasuke-san, what about the company?"_

He looked up at Itachi who stared at him curiously, "Even if I only get to see him again, just see, not even counting if we talk, I'd gladly give up the company, just for that one little chance."

"Sasuke-san...I didn't...I mean..."

_"I'm serious Hinata. If seeing Naruto again means I'd have to give up my company, my home, my life...well then, I'd gladly give all that up even if he doesn't want to talk to me."_

* * *

Uh...tada?

I know it's short. I do. Really...but that's because I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters then this thing is done.

Right, so, review and let me know what you think and all.

I'm off to bed for the night XD

Next time: Confrontation on all sides


	12. D8

I'm sorry everyone

Really am.

I'm taking a hiatus from this fandom…as I've moved on to bigger fandoms…and I've lost all interest in Naruto fiction.

Sorry

I may come back and finish them eventually, but not any time soon… I have more important things to do these days.


	13. Another note

Well, I thought I was taking a short hiatus...but from the reviews I received concerning said hiatus, I don't know whether or not I should really continue or not.

Anyway...

If anyone wants to know what I've moved onto, it's quite simple, Japanese Pop.

The Jpop fandom is bigger than the Naruto fandom and the Akame fandon is probably the same size...which is what I've started writing for.

So, if you're a fan of Akame (Akanishi JinxKamenashi Kazuya from the Jpop band KAT-TUN) then, I could link you to my journal...

Though, not really sure where I'm going with my fics...I've thought of something I should do...

I know for a fact I'll be finishing Business is Business, no Pleasure or Love. It has about one or two more chapters left...

...the other two...I'm not sure about.

I'll let you know...so, check my profile by sometime next week and hopefully there will be a respone to whether or not I'll finish it.

I may decide to just let someone take them over for me...


End file.
